


Pink

by Autumntide



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Burns, Eventual relationship, F/M, I had to re tag and stuff because I accidently deleted this story smh, Mutual Pinning, friskay, mullet - Freeform, quiznak, romcom, sassy pidge and READER, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumntide/pseuds/Autumntide
Summary: Allura tells the paladins of Voltron that they need to find the white lion in order to defeat zarkon. But when Allura reveals the name of the Paladin, a certain mullet freaks out..ALSO I accidently deleted this story so I'm re uploading it!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I accidently deleted this story. So I'm re-uploading it. Sorry about that. I got reallllllly pissed about it. But hopefully now we can continue!! 
> 
> Guys you don't understand how pissed I was. But I hope things will work out :/

_(h/c) hair flooded the red paladin's view.. "y/n!!!"_

 

  
" **Gah**!..." The black haired male grunted as they woke up. A sheen of cold sweat painted said male's face and body. His right hand outstretched, it looked a if he was reaching for something. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly sat up from his bed. ‘ _Weird dream..’_ he thought. He wiped his forehead as he stood up and got dressed for the day. The second he finished putting his red jacket on a familiar female voice rang over his head. "Paladins come to the main room. Paladins come to the main room." The male grunted as they exited their room and made way to the main room.

When said male entered the room all eyes turned to him. "Keith, come here. We're still waiting for lance.." Keith nodded his head as we walked towards the voice and stood next to Shiro. The one who had been speaking to him. After a couple of minutes the rest of the group began growing impatient. Allura the woman who spoke over the intercom once again. She cleared her throat in a somewhat obnoxious way “Lan-" She was cut of when, said brunette walked in with his blue robe and blue lion slippers. A smug smile on his face, instantly it got wiped away from over half of the groups glares. "Shoot, did I miss another..." The smallest of the group groaned as they face palmed.

A spunky ginger haired male known as Coran hopped right in front of Lance. "We need to work on this Lance! What if a group of Yalpas had infiltrated the ship! We all could’ve been turned into goop!" Lance winced as he touched his face. "Sorry guys but beauty-" the tanned male was cut off as Keith cut in. "We know it doesn't come naturally.. Just shut up and listen to what Allura has to say." as his words left his lips and instant glaring contest began between the red and blue paladin. “Hey! You thi-” Lance was cut off by shiro coughing firmly into his hands, staring at both the red and blue paladin.

The woman with long white hair cleared her throat, “Now that everyone's here, we can begin.” Her blue eyes turned to look at Coran, for an instant looking anxious. The rest of the paladins dismissed it as she continued speaking. “In our battle against Zarkon, you paladins have been able to unlock traits within your lions.” Everyone quietly nods, urging her to go on. “Which have helped us in our battles. But, it won’t always help.” This had raised a question. “What do you mean?” Asked the green paladin, also known as pidge. “Years before Zarkon had taken over, there were the paladins..” Her eyes wandered around the room, locking eyes with each of the paladins as she spoke. “Then there was the support team... As some of you may know, Voltron was made from a comet filled with quintessence, very special quintessence. There was some left over quintessence after building voltron. they had distributed the left over quintessence with many planets and creatures but when they still had some.. My late father king Alfor had decided if Voltron had ever needed help that their would be another Lion that could help. The White Lion, otherwise known as the support squad. Although there is only one Lion.”

After learning this new knowledge the rest of the paladins had all looked at one another, amazed. Did this mean that their team wasn’t… complete? One Yellow paladin decided to voice up said question. “Does that mean voltron isn’t complete?” Coran and Allura spoke simultaneously shaking their hands in front of them “Nononono..” Allura returned to her former stance as Coran continued to speak. “You see Yellow, this lion was created in hopes that if Voltron ever need any assistance it could help. This white Lion does not connect to Voltron unless if all of you are synchronized.” Hunk raised his hand. “Does that mean we have to all talk at the same time or..” Coran continued. “No, your feelings all have to be!” He then began tracing an outline of the backside of Voltron. “You see! Once all of your emotions and feelings are synchronized The White Lion connects to the back, right in between the wings! This gives the Lion extra speed, and strength!” He says enthusiastically. “Why didn’t you tell us about this before!!” Lance says as he throws his hands up in the air. The outline of Voltron disappears as Coran looks at Allura. She nods to him as she then again speaks. “The White Lion, isn’t in the castle.” Hunk leans to lance and murmurs. “ **$20 Zarkon has it.** ” Allura sighed as she averted her gaze away from the paladins. “Zarkon was able to get to the Lion before we were. It was _hidde_ -” Her voice cracks quietly at the last part. Now that had surprised the others.

Coran walks up to allura and put his arm around her shoulders, nodding to her, signaling that he would talk and that she wouldn’t have too.

“The White Lion was hidden on the plant Iqori.” Coran states, his voice not as full of life. “Well, let's go get the White Lion then.” Shiro steps forward and speaks. “If Zarkon has it, it's a weapon he has against us.” The others nod their heads. “Yeah!” Lance yells as he fistbumps the air. “Let’s go catch a new Lion!” Hunk cheers on with his friend. As the room is filled with a few cheers; Keith looks at Shiro. “There's a minor problem.” Keith says. “Huh? What do you mean?” Lance says to him. Keith switches his gaze to lance. “Who will pilot the White Lion? How will we even find it? We don’t know anyone that has a connection to the white lion..” For once Lance is quiet. All eyes turn to Allura. She nods her head and Coran removes his arms. “We do in fact know someone who had a connection with the White Lion.” Pidge leans on one of their legs. “Did you pilot it princess?” Allura shakes her head.

“I had a friend, from my youth. I had always known her. She was kind and caring.. Sassy too.” She chuckles painfully to herself. “When the Trenzi festival came around she was selected to pilot the White Lion… The perfect fit.” Allura sighed as she started to hold herself in her arms. “As you know when Zarkon had attacked. Instead of fighting we hid the lions.” The five earthlings all shifted forward engaged in her story and worried. “She took the white lion to her favorite planet. Hidden…” she closed her eyes for a few second trying to keep up her strong facade. “The planet was called Iqori.. A beautiful planet. Her journeys with Voltron had lead her to that planet many times. She had many friends, even people she considered to be family…” Allura swallowed hard. “When you five had first found Coran and I we we’re in the chamber pods. The hope was that one day we could reform Voltron and save the universe. You see..” Coran cut in. “Allura was put to sleep and put into the pods since she would be the only one able to control the castle. The white Paladin and I.” a foreign feeling on Corans tongue, not calling the White Paladin by her name. “We we’re at the castle defending to the last moment. She told me she had to take the white Lion away. I had asked where, she winked at me and told me that I would know… Where else could it besides Iqori..” Allura had been staring at her feet. “We need to find the White Lion if we wish to beat Zarkon.” She looked up her new face one of bravery and determination.

“You Paladins will go to Iqori and search for her. If she is not there then we will have to find a new paladin or I can try.” Her look filled with determination. Pidge spoke up once again. “Allura. That was over 10,000 years ago.. Do we even know if she’s still even.. Y’know. Alive?” Allura sucked in a quick breath. “There’s a chance.” She says. The green one walked closer to her. “We understand the two of you were close. But don’t let that blind-” she cut Pidge off as she began speaking. “The Iqori people we’re prepared if anything we’re to ever happen. They had a special crystal that could cast a living being inside of them for extended periods of time. Such as the Balmera. Similar but not exactly.The crystal is suppose to be a type of purple. The only good thing the crystal for is maintaining life and flavoring.” “Flavoring?” Hunk pipes up. Allura nods her head. “The only downside to this is…. The Iqori had never used this before, so we don’t know 100% if she’s still a-” She cut herself off. “The only way to tell is if the crystal is intact. If there are shards on the ground then that means.. They are no longer…” The five nod their head for millionth time. Shiro walks forward and places a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll go find what happened to your friend.” She smiles warmly at Shiro. Her eyes glassy. “Thank you all. Truly. I won’t be accompanying you during this mission. Coran will be in charge.” “What?!” Lance chirps. Keith elbows him in the side. “Think about it lance.” He grumbles to him. “She doesn’t want to be the one to find her friend dead.” Lance calms down and gives him an understanding look. Something odd for the usually energetic blue paladin. After that he pipes up again ignoring Keith completely.

“Let’s suit up guys!” He yells as he throws yet another fistbump into the air. Shiro quietly grumbles to himself. “That’s my line..” Right as they're about to exit Allura hollers. “ **Wait**!” they all turn to look at her. “Yes?” Hunk asks. “Her name.” Allura says. “Her name is (y/n).” As the words left Allura’s lips, Keith’s eyes had widened to a whole new level. Lucky for him no one had noticed. _‘How could..’_ Keith is the first one to turn around and leave to change. “ _Just a coincidence..”_ he grunts to himself. A small snarl on his face. The other paladins still in the room. Allura hurriedly walks to Shiro, there's a small box in her hands. “This Item is very important.” She states as she places the box in his hands. “This box will exterminate the crystal. If.. When you find her place this on the crystal and hit this corner of the box. That way we can get to her without damaging her body.” She says a cold smile on her lips. Her hands having been on Shiro’s longer than needed. She lets go of the box, looking slightly remorseful. “Good luck Paladins.” She says with a small wave.

All five of the Paladins had changed and were waiting by their hangers so they could exit. The castle had wormhole’d to the Iqori planet. “Ok Paladins! You can go!” Corans cheerful voice ran through their helmets. Five Lions left the castle and started flying to the planet. Oddly the planet had what appeared to be clouds. But not the fluffy, white ones. The dark, gray and wispy kind. As soon as they passed the layer of clouds the saw the land of the planet even darker grays on the ground and patches of dried plants all around. Keith quietly thought to himself. _’ Beautiful planet? Yeah right..’_

The Five Lions landed on the ground. The group of five all spoke as the spoke in their Lions. Each one had the other four faces on their monitor. “Did anybody see any crystals?” Keith had asked. “No.” Hunk says disappointed. “Maybe we should circle the planet?” Hunk chipped in. “I have an easier solution.” Pidge says. “Oh really?” Lance asks, his snarky voice coming through. “Yeah.” Pidge had responded with an equal amount of sass. “Lets just ask Coran if he can detect any life forces.” Lance is quiet for a few seconds. “ _Shut up._ ” He quietly mumbles. Pidge laughs and Shiro chuckles quietly. “Alright then, Pidge would you call Coran?” Shiro asks, his voice sounding so much of a parent.

A ringing comes from the Castle in the main room. “Hello?” Coran responds happily. “Hey Coran!” Almost all the paladins hollar. “We need you to do a quick scan of the plant. To see if their are any life signs. It would make things a lot easier.” “Of course number five!” Coran says as he presses some buttons, here and there. After a couple of minutes they hear a quiet. “Oh..” “What is it Coran?” Shiro asks. “There’s… There’s only one left.” The whole team silently shivers as they look at each other over the monitors. “Well… Let’s go find them.” He says, hints of worry on his face. The screens all disappear as Coran sends them coordinates. “Well I guess it makes sense we didn’t see any crystals, they were on the other side of the planet.” Hunk points out.

Moments later they approach a large area filled with multiple crystals. They set their lions down. Pidge had recently created a new device in which it casts a forcefield but hides the contents inside. Perfect for hiding their lions. “Great job Pidge.” Shiro says. Pidge grins as if they had just been given an award for being the greatest being alive. That's truly how Shiro’s compliments felt. “Alright team, be ready. We don’t know what could be on this planet.” They all got their bayards; at the ready. This was the first time keith really had a chance to examine an Alien planet. This probably wasn’t the best first experience. The ground looked gray, dead plants everywhere, he would have said it looked like earth if the only two colors he could see we’re gray and purple. Keith was in the rear of their group. Shiro and Pidge in the front, leading the way. Lance and Hunk we’re in the middle. The team after walking for a while had hit the town. A quarter of a mile away from the little dot on Pidge’s screen. The buildings covered in purple crystals, small shards laid on the ground. Although they were all wearing suits it still felt cold, barren. Like an old ghost town. A feeling he hasn’t had in awhile. The continued onward until they finally reached their destination.

There was a small home standing in front of them. Shards of purple crystal sticking out of its sides, but still had a way to get in. Shiro took the lead, entering. His hand was raised, signaling for the others to halt. The housing had two stories on the bottom floor multiple broken shards laid on the ground, frames hanging on the wall. Shiro lowered his hands and whispered quietly. “Search the bottom floor first.” He says. The team nods as they search around. As the rest of the team investigated the rest of the rooms on the bottom floor, Lance had stayed in what he could only assume was the living room. He felt pangs in his heart as walked around. On the walls were pictures of some Aliens, then a girl. One who looked human. ‘ _Odd_.’ he thought to himself. As he continued to look around the room their was one photo that stood out to him. It was another one hanging on the wall. A white frame around the picture. Purple crystals sticking outside of the frame. Their was a girl with beautiful (h/c) hair. She was smiling as she had her arm wrapped around a presumably older Alien. Wrinkles adorned their face with a smile as she looked at the girl. Another pang to his heart. Lance really missed his family and this mission wasn’t helping him at all.

Tics later the other paladins enter the room shaking their head. “She wasn’t in any of the rooms down here.” Hunk says scratching the back of his neck. Keith stood in front of them his eyes suddenly darting to the picture frames on the wall. How had he not noticed these earlier? He thought. Keith stepped forward a little as he looked at the picture lance had earlier.

_(h/c) hair…_

He shook his head quickly. _‘Just a coincidence.._ ’ he reminded himself. “She must be upstairs.” Keith said. He walked to the stairs this time leading, he walked slowly up the steps his bayard at the ready. Once at the top of the stairs he stopped. He held his hand up as Shiro had earlier. He looked around the room, his eyes widened for less than a tic. “Shes here.” he says to the rest of his group who are all standing on the steps. Keith then walks towards the singular crystal in the room.

_Crunch_

The red paladin looked at the ground, ‘ _oh_..’ there were some shards on the floor. Keith kept walking towards the singular standing crystal. It was oddly shaped. Keith stood directly in front of the crystal trying to see inside of layers of purple crystal. “No luck.” he mumbled quietly to himself.

Shiro walked around keith to the backside of the crystal. He took out the small box Allura had given him earlier. “Hopefully it's (y/n).” Shiro says as he places the box on the crystal. Shiro nods to the rest of his group. His mechanical hand clicks the corner of the box. Suddenly a blinding bright light shines through out the room. “ ** _Hgn_**.” Keith grunts as he blocks his eyes. When the light disappears a girl stands for a second eyes closed. Her knees suddenly gave out as she fell forward. Keith jumped into action as he reached out with his arms. She was surprisingly light. He held her in his arms, her head rested on his chest. Her eyes started to flutter open her arms reached out and embraced keith’s back side. “Huh…?” she asks. Her eyes still trying to open. Once she successfully does. She looked around her eyes shaking wildly. “W-w-where am I?! Who are- Why are you wearing the Paladins-” She was cut off when Keith answered. “Your safe. My names Keith-” The girl had stopped listening she was entranced by the indigo in the male’s eyes in front of her. She quickly snapped out of it and moved suddenly out of Keiths arm’s.

“What is-!”

_**Thwank** _

The girl dropped, keith had to reach out again and catch her.

“Hunk!?!” Keith screeched. “I’m sorry they scared me!” He said holding to his bayard. His voice wavering. “That doesn’t just mean you can go and hit them on the head!” Pidge joined in hitting hunk on the shoulder. Shiro groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Doesn’t matter anymore. We need to take them back to the ship.” They all agreed. Lance then chimed in. “Anyone else think they look a little bit. Normal?” Lance asks. They all turn to him, curious. “Well I mea-” Shiro placed his hand up to silence Lance. “Not right now. We need to take them back to the ship and get them in a healing pod. I bet the crystals don’t heal the same as a pod does..” Lance groaned, he was the first down the stairs. Eventually all of them had gone down. Except for Keith. “Are you guys going to leave me to deal with this on my own?!” Keith yelled. “You got it.” Shiro yelled up the stairs. Keith sighed angrily.

While keith was dealing with getting whoever was in the crystal down, Lance had decided to pick up a couple of the crystals on the ground. Moments later Keith was down the stairs with the (h/c) haired girl on his back in a piggyback style. He groaned as he looked at the rest of them, feeling betrayed. Of course he didn’t mean it literally but they deserved the few glares he had sent their way.

After walking back to their Lion’s, their was the discussion of who the crystal girl was going to ride with. After arguing with everyone Keith had ended up “getting the blessing to ride with them” As quoted from Lance. Keith grumbled all the way he walked to his Lion. He continued to feel the steady breathing on his back. Keith ignored it as he sat in his Lion and flew back to the castle. On the way there Keith called Coran. “We found someone, we don’t know if it’s (y/n) we didn’t get to ask them before Hunk knocked them out.” “Hey!” he heard on the other line in his head set.

They reached the Castle of Lions, Keith had to figure out another way to carry them, on the back was difficult to manage. So he ended up carrying them bridal style. He didn’t know what was going to happen. _‘Their was the possibility that this was (y/n), but this could just be someone else. Who would fly the White Lion then.. Whoever this is? Could they really trust whoever this is to be a support member of Voltron?’_ These thoughts plagued Keith’s thoughts. He paused right before he entered the main room. He knew the others were already in there. Keith took a long breath in. _“I really hope you're (y/n).”_ he whispers as he enters the room. Allura has her back to the door talking to Coran. Her whole body noticeably stiffens when she hears the door open. She let out a quiet. “ _Keith_?” Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah, it’s me.” He says. Allura bites her lips and squints her eyes. Her eyes closed as she turns around. She hesitantly opens her eyes. Once she does she drops to the ground instant tears running down her face. She messily stands up and runs to Keith grabbing the girl in his arms. He lets go letting Allura embrace the girl. “(y/n)!” She sniffles as she stuffs her face into the girl's hair. “(y/n)” She says again, but muffled. She continues to cry a mix of Sadness and Happiness and odd combination but it didn’t matter. She was truly there.

Allura stands up weirdly with (y/n) in her arms. “Let's get her to the healing pod.” she says with a few sniffles and a smile. She blinks a couple of times. Keith walks towards her offering to hold (y/n). Allura shakes her head and hold onto (y/n). The doors open and she exits the room walking weirdly with your arm slung around her shoulder. Keith paces as he’s next to Allura he puts (y/n)’s other arm around his shoulder. Allura turns to him and smiles using her free hand and wipes the tears away from her eyes. “ _Thank you._ ” she whispers quietly. A small smile tugs at Keith’s lips as he nods his head. Coran walks behind them smiling fondly at Allura and (y/n).

The rest of the team watches from the door. “What’s up with Keith?” Lance says. Everyone shrugs her shoulders almost simultaneously. “Let's follow them.” Shiro says as he walks out of the room. The rest of them following in a single file line. When the rest of the group arrives in the chamber room They see Allura sitting at the ground by the singular pod up. Keith leans against the wall on the side still in his paladin Uniform. Shiro walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. “You should go get changed.” Keith quietly nods as he leaves arms still folded.

Time had passed when Keith returned to the room now in his “normal” clothing. The rest of the group had been leaning on the wall like he had earlier. Keith walked up to Allura.”Do we know how much time she has left in the pod.” Allura stands up for a second and checks the side of the pod. “Any second now really.” She says tiredly. He wondered why she had sounded almost sad about it. She looked at him as if reading his mind. “It’s just.. She’s healed which is a good thing.” She smiles. “But we don't know whe-” And of course the pod opened. The (h/c) haired girl opened her eyes, her first sight was Allura grasping tightly to her hands, her eyes watering up again. “(y/n)” She said fondly as she tilted her head. A small tear trailing down her face. (y/n) smiled at her warmly. “Allura!..Did we defeat Zarkon?” She asks tiredness still in her voice, her face in a state of tranquility. Allura looks down and bites the insides of her cheeks. She looks up again to stare and (y/n). “No.. We didn’t..” (y/n) whole face drops. But she nods. She looks around the room meeting with a pair of Indigo eyes. They looked familiar. Had she seen them before? “Allura.. Whats going on, why aren’t I on Iqori, w-what happened?” She asks the last part of her sentence her voice is wavering. Allura pulls her into a hug both of them closing their eyes in the embrace. “That’s a talk for another time. We need to get White back.” Allura says. (y/n) pulls back. “Z-z” She stutters as Allura finishes her sentence. “Zarkon has white, we have a location on where the Lion is, but we won’t know exactly where in Zarkon’s ship. That’s why we need you to get her. Voltron is finally fighting back and we need the White Lion.” (y/n) looks sad for a moment until she plasters a coy smile on. “It’s about time. W-will…” She pauses thinking about how to word her next words. “Will you tell me what happened afterwards?” She asks. Allura nods her head. “Alright it’s time to suit up.” (y/n) says her smile returning. Shiro sighs. “Why are people stealing my line..” (y/n) smiles at Allura It was better this way. She thought. Not knowing what was going on that way she could focus on the new mission at hand and be herself for a while longer. She looks around the room and instantly takes a fighting stance in front of Allura. “Who are you!” (y/n) yells. Allura places a hand on her shoulder. “Easy, (y/n) these. Their the new Paladins of Voltron.” (y/n) stance slacks as she looks at each of them. “Wha-” Allura stands in front of them. She walks towards one wearing a bandana on his head. “This is Hunk.” She says placing a hand on his forearm. “He is the Paladin of the Yellow Lion.” (Y/n) looks at Hunk straight on. Allura continues. “This is Pidge the Paladin of the Green Lion, Lance, Paladin of the Blue Lion-” “And the most handsome and best pilot.” He says holding his chin and winking at (y/n). She merely scoffs, but in a friendly manner. “This is Keith, Paladin of the Red Lion.” (y/n) looked intensely at him. ‘There’s something familiar about him..’ “Last but not least, the leader of team Voltron. Shiro the paladin of the Black Lion.” ‘first of all why does he get the greatest introduction, does Allura like him?’ (y/n) instantly thought already getting use to her old ways. (y/n) shakes her head quickly as she walks up to Shiro placing her hand out for him to shake. “I’m (y/n), Paladin of the White Lion and Support member of team Voltron.” She says. Shiro smiles and lets go of her hand. (y/n) looked down for a mere second looking at his one mechanic arm. She cringed inwardly when Shiro had caught her staring. She smiled sheepishly as she turned to Allura. “Are we ready to get white?” Allura nods her head. “I need you guys in your Lions before I create a wormhole, as soon as we get there Zarkons battle fleet will try and take away our Lions.” (y/n) looks at Allura great pain in her eyes. ‘Allura’s the one controlling the castle now..’ Allura notices and is confused for a second. (y/n) walks up to her and hugs her. “I’m sorry about your father.” Allura sucks in a sharp breath as she rubs circles on her friends back. “It’s alright.” She let go and straightened her posture. She had been emotional enough for the time being. “Here’s the battle plan…”

  
“Now that we’ve got (y/n) she will be able to track out the White Lion, Keith you will assist her. Last time we had to go after a Lion it was yours and I think she’ll be able to rely on you.” keith nods his head. ‘Why was he always getting paired up with her?’ “Pidge you will take (y/n), Shiro and Keith. To Zarkons ship. Your Lion is able to turn invisible we need you to stay hidden, that means not going inside with them. We’re going to have Lance and Hunk outside distracting them, if they notice Four of the Lions are outside they’ll assume that keith is inside the ship. This way we can have two Lions outside, they will question where the other three are, but it’s likely for them to assume that it’s only the two of them. Shiro I need you to go inside and plant a chip in one of the Galra’s computers.” Allura pulls a small chip out, the size of a thumbnail and as thin as paper. “This small chip will be able to track his ship, this way we will be able to estimate and figure out areas where the Galra have been and will be. We’re doing this now because while they are distracted with the two Lions in the front you’ll be able to plant the chip and be in and out.” Shiro nods his head. Lance chimes in. “Why can’t you have Pidge do it. She’s our tech guru, just have Shiro stay in the green lion.” Lance says shrugging his shoulders. Allura sighs. “I Understand that but Shiro knows the pattern of the soldiers and can get in and out quickly, Plus if anything we’re to happen and they needed to escape Shiro can pilot the Green Lion.” Lance face falters as he huffs. Hunk pats his back. “I thought it was a good Idea buddy.” They all nod, the plan was pretty solid. “Alright, let's go team!” Shiro says as they exit the room. ‘Finally I got to say something.’ he says in his head. They all leave the room including (y/n) she remembered where to go, ‘except after I get changed I need to head to the Green Lions chambers. This was all so strange. A new team. What happened to- No. I will not allow myself to think about that.’ she think as she gets dressed. Her suit the exact same as the others the only difference was that instead of having a color she had a lighter gray, too bad they hadn’t made it all white. She finished changing and was about to leave the room when she looked on the shelf where a white bayard laid. She smiled softly to herself.

She was at the ramp to the Green Lion, alongside Pidge, Shiro and Keith. Keith. Why does she recognize him? They stood looking at Allura and Coran. (y/n) waved to the both of them turning around, before she could even takes a step she heard running, she turned around and saw Allura a few feet in front of her. She quickly embraced her. “You be safe (y/n). You come back completely unharmed.” She says her hug tightening. (y/n) smiles as she rubs circles onto the other's backs. “I will, and i’ll bring back White.” She says. Allura lets go of the hug and smiles at (y/n). (y/n) lets out a quiet chuckle, she winks at Allura before turning around and joining her new team…

Allura and Coran watch as the hatch closes to the Green Lion, They turn around and head back to the main room to begin the wormhole, as they walk down the halls Coran initiates a conversation. “Allura..” He starts. She turns to him. “Yes?” “I was very happy that they brought (y/n). I’m not going to lie. I was quite worried about the young one.” Allura smiles. “I am too.” Coran swallows thickly. “You do remember how you met (y/n) right..?” Coran asks.  
“Of course Coran.” She says quizzically. “Why.” “Well” He starts, “When she was in the pod I ran a scan on her condition, she’s perfectly healthy don’t fret, but… Our (y/n) is human.. Just like the other paladins.” Allura’s eyes widen. “How?!”

 

 


	2. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes back to get their leader. As for you? 
> 
> Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ola. So um. I can't really temper what the titles or the chapter summaries were. So hopefully the one I'm writing will do. Um yeah. 
> 
> :)

 

_**Thunk thunk thunk** _

The sound of pacing feat echoed in the Green Lion. ‘ _Nostalgic_ ’ was the word that came to mind to the White Paladin. It had only felt like a week ago that she had been in the Green Lion. In reality it had been over 10,000 years.. “Feels weird being, back in here.” (y/n) had said spoken up. Pidge, Shiro, and Keith had turned around and looked at her hints of sympathy in their eyes. “I would bet..” Shiro said in a comforting voice. You nod your head as everyone got seated. There were benches on the sides of the Green Lion. Keith was the first to get seated, he took one side of the two benches, Shiro had taken the opposite side. (Y/n) started walking towards Keith and took a seat. Looking at him would still give her that strange feeling, that she had seen him before. Odd… The four of them sat in silence as they awaited for the ok from Allura. (y/n)’s hand inched to her sides as she tightened her hold on her bayard. “Alright Paladins, we’re going through the wormhole in 3.. 2.. 1…” Allura spoke over the intercom.. Again odd hearing her voice instead of Alfor… now was no time for thinking like that, (y/n) told herself. “Paladins Go!” Allura yelled

Suddenly the Green Lion was in action, it’s invisible barrier already set. In space were possibly hundreds of ships, When had Zarkon gotten this powerful? The Lion spined and twisted avoiding ships. The Blue, and Yellow Lion were destroying ship after ship giving them a somewhat path to the main battle ship. The Green Lion quickly made its way to the ship. Pidge turned around in their seat and nodded to the others. “We made it.” they said quietly. They all quickly put their helmets on and walked towards the back of the Lion. A hatch had opened and they all ran down the ramp, they stood wobbly on the ship. Shiro took a small device out and placed it on the ship. It automatically began carving a circle into the ship. Air sputtered out as the circled disappeared giving them an entrance. “Do you have an unlimited supply of small objects that do tasks for you?” Keith asked with tad bit of sas. Shiro laughed quietly as he looked down into the hole. “Clear.” He whispered out quietly. The Black Paladin jumped down, the others followed in order.

“Alright team, Keith you go with (y/n).” Keith nodded as he turned towards (y/n), “Let's get going.” He spoke. She nodded her head her hand still tight on her bayard. The two of them ran down the hall, Shiro looked at the two of them. They looked in sync running. He quickly dismissed them as he turned the speaker on his head set on. “Pidge, can you get me directions to the nearest control room.” It took a couple of seconds for Pidge to respond. “Yup, here you go...” A 3D map popped up from Shiro's wrist “This will give you the quickest root, it doesn’t show the soldiers so be careful.” Shiro gave a quick smile, “Thanks Pidge.” “No problem.” After the short conversation the communication ended. Shiro looked at his wrist, It showed that the room was just around the corner. He jogged quietly along the hallways wall, once he reached the end he peered over the corner, ‘no soldiers.’ He hastily ran to the room; quickly opening it and closing it. He rested his back on the door. After catching his breath for a few seconds he rushed to the computer. “The sooner i’m finished with this, the quicker we’ll be finished with the mission.” He quietly whispered to himself. He took out the small chip from a latch in his suit and looked for a place to put the chip in. He smiled inwardly, ‘maybe he did have an endless supply of small items.’ Shiro continued looking around for a place to enter the chip, maybe he should call Pidge? Before he could turn on his communication he felt the ship shake. Must’ve been lance and hunk. Footsteps were heard outside of the room. Shiro feverishly continued looking for a place to enter the chip. The steps we’re getting louder and louder. Shiro’s hands were searching the block in front of him when he finally found a small place on the top. He messily entered the chip, the door to the room opened and five soldiers stood at the opening, Shiro made eye contact with all of them, a silent stream of curse words left his lips, as he activated his hand-bayard.

 

Red followed White down Purple hallways. “(Y/n), gh- wait up.” He said. The White paladin stopped as she turned to look at the Red Paladin. “I’m sorry.. It’s just. I really miss White.” She spoke in a soft manner while Keith was trying to catch his breath. It astonished him that she could be sprinting without having to catch her breath despite being in a weird crystal for over 10,000 years. She placed a hand on her hip waiting for the other. “Ready.” He said standing straighter as he ran next to (Y/n) She turned her head and looked at him with a smile. They turned the corner of a long hall and (y/n) Stopped suddenly. “White..” She mumbled out. She turned on her feet going down a different hallway. “ _ **Gah**_ , (Y/n)!” Keith said turning around and running back to her. “You need to tell me when you change course.” He says through heavy breathes. “Sorry.” She replies her eyes darting all over the place. “I felt White. She’s near..” She spoke. They continued running down long hallways not stopping for a break.

As they ran down yet another hallway (y/n) turned to Keith while running. “This may sound strange” She spoke turning her head to look where she was going, “But, I swear on everything that i’ve seen you before.” This time it was Keith who turned to look at (y/n), the White Paladin began to speak again. “I know that it isn’t possible but I feel like we’ve met before.” They turn another corner. Keith cleared his throat and spoke through rugged breathing. “Well- We have before.” Her eyebrows raised. “How? I mean there’s a 10,000 year-” He cut her off by stopping, his hands on his knees he caught his breath quickly before speaking. “We went to Iqori to find you. You landed on me when we got you out of the crystal. We had a small conversation..” He said his eyes closed as he continued to try and breath. They had been running very, very fast. (y/n) stood their with her hands on her hips. “Sorry I don’t remember-” He cut her off again by raising his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Just now you know.” He said. She nodded a smile plastered on her face. She continued to feel the White Lions presence in the back of her head. “Come on we need to hurry.” She said offering her hand to Keith. He took it helping him stand. The two than nodded to each other as they continued to run. After a few tics they had found a large door, they stopped in front of it. (y/n) stood her arms wrapped around her stomach. For the first time it had been her catching her breath. She turned to look at Keith and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, guess it's been a while.” She observed his facial features. He looked Nervous? He than placed a weary hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be ok....?” He says,(y/n) looked at him confused for a tic, oh he was trying to comfort her. She laughed quietly and placed her hands up, “Sorry sorry, thank you.” She regained her composure and looked at the door. Keith furrowed his brows together and also looked at the door. He was just waiting for her to hurry up and open the door. As if she had read his mind she kicked the door open, she looked around at her surroundings and saw that their had been two Galra soldiers sitting on the floor with a small table and cards spread around it. “Oh, this is going to be way too easy.” She says a shit eating grin spread on her face. Her hand whipped out and activated her bayard. A small flash of white appeared along with a White bow with glowing blue strings. Her hand moved quickly as she clicked small buttons on the bottom of the bow. The blue strings looked like they we’re glowing brighter. Her other arm raised quickly and a glowing blue arrow appeared. Her arm quickly aimed and fired two arrows at the surprised galra. Both arrows his directly and made the galra fall on their backs, the sound of snoring came from the other side of the room. (Y/n)’s grin never faltered as she put her bayard away and turned to look at keith, whose mouth was slightly strung open. She placed her hand under his chin and closed it, “Wouldn’t want a Mamrat to fly in your mouth would you?” She said as she laughed running towards the White Lion. Keith quickly shook his head as he ran behind (y/n). She walked straight up the barrier placing her hand and forehead on the barrier. “Long time no see, huh White?” She spoke quietly. The barrier instantly disappeared. The Lion moved closer to the White Paladin and roared loudly opening it’s mouth for the two of them to enter. (y/n) turned to Keith and smiled, he reciprocated the smile with a small one of his own.

The White Lion looked just like the others but was dusty. (y/n) sat in the chair provided and dusted the sides with her hands. “Awwwe baby, we’ll clean you up once we get back to the castle.” she said patting the chair. An appreciated purr was hear. (y/n) chuckled as turned to look at Keith and motioned for him to come over. She pressed something on the side of her chair and Pidge was on the screen. (y/n) blanked for a second and turned to Keith, “What's their name again?” She whispered. He looked at the screen and spoke “Pidge.” As if on cue the Green Paladin turned to look at the screen. “Oh! Hey guys,” They smiled, “Looks like you guys got the White Lion, let's head back to the castle.” More faces appeared on the screen, Lance and Hunk, cheered and whooped in the background.” (y/n) smiled as she looked at the Paladins. After their moment of celebration the faces disappeared on the screen, (y/n) slid her hands forward with momentum, moving the Lion. The White Lion busted through the ship with ease. A giant burst of air left the ship as the White Lion left, (y/n) couldn’t contain herself as she cheered. “Wooooo!! Awe yeah! Guess who's back in the game.” She said to herself. Smiles and chuckles left the White Paladin, Keith observed from the side, a smile of his own cracking on his face.

They approached the Castle of Lions easily, Hunk and Lance had done an exceptional job of getting rid of all the smaller battle ships. The White Lion entered it’s chamber with ease. (y/n) and Keith exited the Lion, (y/n) looked around the old chamber, it was dusty and quiet, guess the first thing she was going to be doing was a lot of cleaning. She watched as Keith was exiting the chamber, she ran to catch up to him. “You did really well.” She said walking next to him, her arms behind her back. “That’s my line.” He says. She laughs silently as they make small talk to the Main room, or also known as the Control room. They enter and see Allura talking to Lance and Hunk. (y/n) leaves Keith’s side as she runs up to Allura. “Guess who’s back in the game.” She says with her arms up in the air. Allura laughs as she hugs (y/n). She lets go and looks at the door. “I’m glad we got White back.” She says. (y/n) chimes in with a hum in agreement.

Pidge walks in with their helmet at their hip. Pidge looks around at everyone curiously. “Wh-” Keith beat him and spoke. “Pidge, where's Shiro?” Keith and Pidge’s eyebrows furrow. “I thought he was with you and (y/n)..” He says. “I thought he was with you.” Keith says, he quickly turns and walks to Allura. “Is Shiro’s helmet on?” Allura nods her head and walks to her control center. She gasps and puts her hands on her mouth. “What?” Hunk says from across the room. She pauses as she moves her hands over the screen. Swiping and pointing at it. She sighs angrily. “His Helmet is on. But, he isn’t anywhere near his helmet.” “What? How do you know that?” Pidge asks as they also walks towards Allura. “I turned on the camera in his helmet. It shows that it's on the floor.” (Y/n) steps forward, she turns and looks at all of the Paladins her face stoic. “We need to head back to the ship.” Keith steps forward as well. “We can’t do that. We just attacked them, they have probably doubled their soldiers and are surrounding every opening.” He says his arms crossed. “Not this again.” lance grumbles in the background, he face palms and sighs. “Are you just going to leave, your fellow paladin in the enemy's hands?!” (y/n) says walking closer to Keith. “I don’t like the thought of it but, we would be out numbered.” (y/n) places her pointer finger on his chest. “We literally have the universe's most powerful weapons. I think we could manage ourselves.” She says, her tone upset. Allura steps in, she pushes (y/n) back gently. “We will not let shiro be in enemy's hands again. He came back for me, we will go back for him immediately.” Allura says her words harsh. The others nod as Keith quietly scoffs.

Allura rubs her temples. “We need a plan to get Shiro back and fix the chip.” Everyone's curiosity pikes up. “What do you mean ‘fix the chip.’?” Lance asks. Allura removers her hands as she walks around. “When shiro was placing the chip it didn’t get placed properly. We need someone to fix it before the galra get their hands on it. If they do they will have information about Voltron and Castle of Lions, basicly it can go both ways if it isn’t installed properly.” She says. “I can go in.” Pidge says. “I can use the invisible forcefield so they can’t see the Green Lion.” Allura shakes her head. “We need you to transfer other paladins. I’ll have Lance and (y/n) go and fix the chip. Pidge, will aso take Hunk and Lance, I’ll stay on the ship and fight from here. Coran I need you to get another Healing pod ready just in case.” Pidge tightens their fists. “I can be more helpful! I shouldn’t be just sitting around!” Pidge says. Their voice raised. (y/n) walks over to pidge and places a hand on their shoulder. “Hey Pidge.. I understand what your saying, but we really need your Lion for this. I need you to trust us.” (y/n)’s soft voice calmed the Green Lion as they shake their head. “I’ll take everyone to the ship.” Allura raises her eyebrows at (y/n) she had gotten so accustomed to all the paladins throwing their small tantrums that she had forgotten that once upon a time (y/n) had solved all of those problems. “Alright. Everyone get to the Green Lion, you leave immediately.” They all nod their heads and head to the Green Lion.

“GAH!”

Blood flies out from Shiro’s nose. A foot had just kicked him in the face. “W-what purpose does abusing me serve?” Shiro asks as he coughs his voice wavers. His hands tied behind his back as he looks up. Several soldiers were surrounding him. “Why should we have to tell you anything?” The galra with the darkest purple fur says. He walks up to Shiro and grabs the tuff of white hair with his hands and lifts his head. Shiro strained groans stay in his mouth. Said galra soldier starts punching Shiro, left than right than left than right. Over and over again. Once he finishes he throws his head on the floor. Shiro coughs, a small spew of blood comes out. “Dammit.” He mumbles quiet enough the soldiers didn’t hear. One of the smaller soldiers grabs the one that had just beaten Shiro. He laid on the floor closing his eyes, he acted as if he was knocked out. It may have been considered a cowardly option but, it was needed. “Quit it Yamark! We don’t want to kill him before Zarkon gets here.” ‘Zarkon?!’ Shiro thought. “It doesn’t matter, he’s going to torture this scum more, just to get that stupid Black Lion here.” Shiro mentally noted the words the soldiers had said. ‘They were still trying to take the Black Lion? Even though he had proven the bond with his lion?’ The glara known as Yamark walked forward again and slapped Shiro, causing him to open his eyes and ruin his facade of being knocked out. Yamark laughed darkly as he took Shiro's whole body and lifted him up only to slam him on the floor again. “GAAAHH!!” Shiro screamed. He looked down at the floor his whole body had made a dent. Yamark walked up to him and lifted his chin. His fist came into view but before he could a single tear gathered in the corner of Shiro’s eye as the sound of the doors opening behind him opened. “Missed us?” A familiar feminine voice said.

Earleir

Once everyone was inside the Lion they all took their seating. This time Lance and (y/n) sat next to each other while, Hunk and Keith we’re on the other side. While the Green Lion takes off, Lance nudged (y/n) with his elbow. He leans over and whispers. “I’ve gotta admit it was pretty cool seeing someone else stand up to Keith.” He grins almost evilly as he looks at (y/n). Her facial expression is one of confusion. “You say that as if he’s a bully.” (y/n) spoke. Lance's face falters for a second. “W-what. No. He... He’s the Red Lions, Paladin. You know what I mean. He doesn’t like being told what to do.” A silent nod of agreement comes from (y/n). She didn’t really know how to respond to that conversation. So all she could do was nod.

The hatch to the Green Lion opens for the second time that day. The Paladins all nod to each other as they enter through the small opening they had made earlier. Once all four of them we’re down (y/n) made eye contact with Keith. He turned around avoiding her gaze. He left with Hunk as they went in search for Shiro. (y/n) turned to Lance to look at him. (y/n) turned on the communication and called Keith. “What?” His voice obviously done. She rolled her eyes. “Call us when you’ve found Shiro.” “You've got it!” Chimed in Hunk’s voice. “Thank you guys.” (y/n) responded and turned off the communication. Lance turns to look at you and quietly laughs. “I’ve known you for less than one day and i’ve seen you go 0-100 real quick.” (y/n) looks confused. “W-what does that..” Lance places a hand on her shoulder. “Nevermind, it just means i’ve seen a range of your emotions.” (y/n) let out a silent “oooh.” They started down the hallway. Lance turned a call with the Green Paladin on. “Pidge.” Lance suddenly says over the communication mic. “Can you give us the directions.” They wait at the end of the hallway for Pidge to respond. Lance lets out another quiet. “Pidge?” “Sorry I was talking with Hunk and Keith. But, I’m sending the coordinates to Shiro’s helmet to you now.”

Lance looks at his wrist waiting for the small map to appear when suddenly a light comes from (y/n)’s wrist. “Gh!” an inhuman noise comes from lance and he stares and (y/n)’s Wrist. “I feel so offended Pidge!!” He yells into the mic. (y/n) Quickly places both her hands on Lance's mouth. “Shhh. We don’t know if any soldiers are near.” His eyes widen and he raises a hand and points behind (y/n). She sighs as she squints her eyes. “There are soldiers behind me aren’t there.” He nods his head. She lets her head fall as she lets go of Lance's face and quickly goes for her bayard, activating it in and instance, Lance followed her actions quickly. They both shot at the soldiers knocking them to the ground. One of the soldiers turned around and began to run. (y/n) deactivated her weapon and started chasing said soldier. “Get back here!” She yelled. When he stopped and turned around she punched him square in the face. As if in slow motion the muscles on his face moved with her punch as slobber exited his mouth and his eyes rolled back. Time went back to normal as his body hit the floor with a thud. (y/n) turned around and looked at Lance who raced to her and cheered. “Dude! That was awesome!” He said as he jumped around. He offered her his fist, she rolled her eyes playfuly as they fistbumped. Afterwards she looked at her wrist and looked up. “The door is right there.” she said as she pointed in the general direction.

(Y/n) walked to the door, lance followed behind swiftly. His bayard still activated. Silence hung in the air as they looked around the room, in the centered stood a cube. (y/n) started walking towards the cube she motioned for Lance to follow. When they got to the cube (y/n) looked behind it and saw the Black Paladin's helmet. (y/n) rushed to pick it up. One side of the helmet looked scratched. She turned back to look at Lance with a skeptical look. She called the castle of lions. “Allura we found Shiro’s helmet, can you open the group conversation.” a tic passed before a response was heard. “That’s good news, and opening the chat now.” The rest of the paladins were all in the same chat. “Keith, Hunk,” (Y/n) began to speak, “Have you guys found where Shiro could be.” Keiths voice came in, he sounded like he was panting. A few grunts came from their end. “We think so, but. Gah- We’re in the middle of something.” (y/n) turns to Lance as they both walk to the cube and search for the chip.”Call us once your done.” “Got it-” Responded Hunk, before the chat ended. (y/n) quickly found the chip. It was wedged in. backwards… “Oh, um, wow, ok.” (y/n) said as they looked at the chip. Lance looks over and quickly puts a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “He put it in backwards.” he says holding in every ounce laughter he could. Lance leans over the cube and takes the chip out, then flipping it around and placing it in properly, once it was in, it made a satisfying clicking sound. It disappeared into the cube. (Y/n) and Lance turned to look at one another with an award winning smile. “Good job.” (y/n) quietly whispered and offered Lance a fist bump. He grinned as they bumped fists. “Well, I guess we should wait in here while we wait for the others to give us Shiro’s location.” Lance nods his head as he speaks. “Yeah I guess.” The two paladins slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Legs criss crossed. “So Lance,” Began (y/n), “It’s Lance right?” She asks. He laughs silently trying to be quiet for once in his life. “Yeah it’s lance.” (y/n) smiles and then continues to speak. “Could you help me with names?” She asked. “I mean it’s just. Yesterday I was with a completely different team of Paladins.. So could you help me with everyone's names? Allura already gave me an introduction but- ugh. I’m word vomiting again.” Lance chuckles. “Don’t worry I word vomit too.” He shifts and leans forward resting his arms on his legs.

“It’ll get easier with their names after a while. I’m Lance, the most handsome and best pilot.” He says winking and shooting finger guns. (y/n) stifles a laugh, she rolls her eyes playfully. “Right ok, Lance the flirt.” He places a hand on his chest, feigning fake hurt. “Im offended (y/n), truly, I thought we were bonding.” This time (y/n) does laugh, but has to put a hand over her mouth, after all they we’re on a mission. Wait. They we’re on a mission, they should also be out searching for S-shi… What was his name. She had just said it. (y/n) groaned inwardly. “We can bond over names another time. We should also go out and look for Shiro.” Lance puffed his cheeks, he seemed almost like a child. (y/n) stood up and grabbed Shiro’s helmet and placed it at her hip, before offering her hand to Lance. Lance accepted and she helped pull him up, except he didn’t let go. “Lance what are you doing.” “What?” he asked coyly. (y/n) glared at him for a tic and reclaimed her hand. He shrugged his shoulders. “Can you blame me.” (y/n) chose not to answer.

They quickly exited the room and started heading down the hallway. When the had gotten around the opposite corner they got a call. “Lance, (Y/n), We think we found Shiro.” Hunk spoke, it sounded as if they had finally finished getting the soldiers. “Good job buddy, we’re heading to you, send your deets?” Lance asked. “Course bro.” Hunk said. “Love you bro.” “Love you too bro.” The conversation then ended when lance got a light on his wrist with Hunk coordinates. (Y/n) stood their very confused. “Um. Lance are you and Hunk-” “WHAT!!” Lance responded loudly. In an instant (y/n) was putting her hands over his mouth again. “You need to stop yelling.” She said as she took her hands away. “Fine sorry but, oh my gosh nonononono Hunk and I are just the best of friends.” (y/n) apologised quickly, and sheepishly. “Alright, now let’s head to the others.” Lance nodded as (y/n) followed Lance through the halls, both defeating and soldiers they passed.

They turned corner after corner. (y/n) turned to look at the Blue Paladin. “I’m not trying to whine but seriously, when are we going to meet-” (y/n) was cut off as she bumped into none other that the Red Paladin. “Oof..” (y/n) looked right in front of her and saw the armor of Keith. “Guess we found them.” (y/n) said while rubbing her head. “Where have you guys been, that took way too long.” Keith said. Lance stepped from behind (y/n) to get to Keith. “Listen here, dropout-” (y/n) stood in-between the two of them, “Now isn’t the time to bicker. We ran into some soldiers. Surely the two of you can understand that,” Keith backed away and looked at the ground. “Now, let's get Shiro.” (y/n) spoke her, voice sounded like one of a leader's. (y/n) readed her bayard, and stood in front of the door. The others joined her their bayards activated. They all looked at one another, they all nodded their heads. (y/n) grinned and raised her foot and kicked open the door, “Missed us?”

As soon as they entered all of the paladins noticed the teary eyes of their leader. The four of them let out their battle yells and started to attack. Lance and (y/n) stood in the back shooting the enemies, (y/n) dropped Shiro’s helmet, firing either stunning them with her arrows or putting them to sleep.. Meanwhile lance would shoot, Hunk was up closer with Keith, Keith was the only one with a melee weapon. Shiro was tossed across the room and hit the wall, a galra with dark fur wasn’t noticed as they seemingly disappeared from the battle. (y/n) grunted angrily as she ran towards keith putting away her bayard she ran faster gaining momentum and kicked the soldier Keith was currently fighting. The one fell to the ground grabbing his head. They had taken down three of the soldiers. Keith and (y/n) made eye contact a silent conversation played as they nodded, they teamed up and headed to another soldier and took them down quicker. The whole team had taken down the soldiers in record time. Well, they had forgotten about the one glara soldier that had snuck out of the room. Yamark… The team breathed heavily as the deactivated their bayards and made their to Shiro. Keith re-activated his bayard and cut the handcuffs. Shiro smiled as the four approached him. He waved for all of them to come closer. He wrapped his arms around Lance, and Keith, motioning with his eyes to do the same to the others. They smiled as Keith put an arm around (y/n), as Lance put one around Hunk, and Hunk with (y/n) they all smiled as they helped shiro up from the floor. Standing in a circle with their arms around one another. “You did good team.” He spoke, the moment was charitable, one that (y/n) would say was the moment she truly accepted these people as her knew team. “Let's get you to pidge.” Keith said. The first one to break away from the embrace. Shiro nodded his head, his eyes felt droopy as he tried to keep them open. “Hunk call Coran and tell him to get the healing pod ready.” (y/n) said as she help Keith carry Shiro. She paused. “Better yet, you call Coran and let me call Pidge.” She smiled as she turned on her mic. “Hey Pidge!” She happily yelled. Lance playfully elbowed her. “Shhh.” he mocked. (y/n) smiled as she rolled her eyes. “Hey (y/n), did you guys get Shiro?” “Yeah we did, we need you to come and get us, be as dramatic as possible we all have our space helmets on.” (y/n) says playfully. “Got it.” pidge said laughter following afterwards. (y/n) grabbed Shiro by herself making Keith let go and ran to the space helmet she dropped earlier and placed it on Shiro’s head. She waited by the door as the others turned their helmets on so they we’re suitable for space. (y/n) did the same thing for Shiro and spoke quietly to him. “You must be some leader, if your team cares for you this much.” she smiled as she pointed to the others who watched a wall waiting. Tics later the familiar face of the Green Lion smashed through the wall opening its jaw, it allowed the Paladins to enter. “Cmon guys!” Pidge hollered. (y/n) walked with Shiro slowly making her way to the Lion. Keith was almost to the Lion when he turned around and saw (y/n) carrying Shiro by themself. He sighed as he walked back and placed Shiro’s mechanical arm around them. “C’mon I gotcha.” Keith said, Whether it was to (y/n) or Shiro, it didn’t matter. They got on the Lion and all sat down, Shiro, Keith and, (y/n) all sat on one bench while Lance and Hunk sat on the other side.

“You guys did amazing.” (y/n) said as she looked at the new Paladins of Voltron. She smiled, the rest of the team smiling back instantly. They all could get use to the new White Paladin, after today it was never a question on why they needed her. (y/n) can Keith would make sure Shiro was laying properly until they got to the Castle of Lions. Once they arrived in the Green Lion’s Chamber they hastily exited, all carrying Shiro. Coran waited in the chamber assisting the Paladins as soon as they exited carrying Shiro. “Allura.” He spoke loudly. “You can create a wormhole now, they got Shiro!” A quiet clicking sound was heard, which had meant Coran was on a call with Allura. They Paladins and Coran had carried Shiro with there hands raising him above their heads, it was Lance’s idea, plus Shiro agreed to it.

Once Shiro was in the healing pod and they we’re safely away from Zarkon and his ship, Allura joined them in the healing room. Allura had gracefully walked in, truly representing she was a princess. She looked at her team and smiled. “I’m proud of all of you today. We successfully returned the White Lion and its Paladin and infiltrated Zarkons battle ship and planted a chip.” She clapped her hands. Everyone finally cheering, their crazy day was finally over. The paladins all cheered, except for a certain (h/c) haired paladin. She walked up to Allura quietly. She placed both her hands on the princess’s shoulders. “Allura, it’s time you told me what happened.” the room silenced as the words left the White Paladins lips. Allura bit her bottom lip anxiously. “Can we at least feed you first, I mean you had been asleep for over 10,000 years and went straight into battle?” The spunky Ginger quickly at Allura’s side “So now you use the advice you ignored?” Coran asked his face exactly like a cat. Allura jabbed Coran in the stomach playfully with her elbow. (y/n) looked down at the ground. “Fine, but you can’t keep pushing it away from me.” (y/n) spoke, her words cold and lonely. Allura herself felt a pang of sadness at her friend's words. She placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Coran. “Would make some food?” She asked politely. Coran nodded his head and started walking toward the door. “Eh nononononono, You see (y/n) I’m the new designated chef, let me give you a special meal.” He spoke smiling obviously trying to make the new-old Paladin smile. She nodded her head and removed herself from Allura’s hand. Coran faltered and sent playful daggers at Hunks back. He folded his arms and turned around. He mumbled some Altain words. Hunk started walking towards the door, (y/n) followed and waved to the others as they left. (y/n) spoke as the doors closed behind. “So Hunk, how does it feel, to pilot the one King Alfor did?” They continued to walk down the hallway as Hunk’s eyes widened. “What no way.” (y/n) smiled as she nodded her head. “Yeah way!” She chimed in her (e/c) eyes faded but one noticed.

A couple of Earth hours had passed and Shiro was out of the healing pod still wearing his suit. The whole team was in the Kitchen, Shiro entered through the doors and saw his team smiling when Hunk was placing food on the table. When the door closed behind him all eyes seemed to turn to him. “Shiro!” Lance yelled and hopped out of his seat, along with the others all joining in for a hug. (y/n) and Coran Sat at the table and observed everyone. Allura had even been hugging Shiro. (y/n) smiled fondly as she turned and looked at Coran. “Y’know I’ll wake up extra early tomorrow. Maybe then you could make me a traditional Paladin breakfast.” Coran smiled as he fixed his mustache. “Anything for you (y/n)!” He says proudly. (y/n) laughs. The others had finally let go of Shiro and sat back down at the table. “Thanks for the food Hunk!” Yells pidge from the other side of the table. They all began chowing down on their meal. (y/n) sat quietly and observed the team and their small conversations as she ate.

Everyone finished their meals and patted their stomachs. “Man, Hunk once we save the universe you’ve gotta open a restaurant that had to have been the best meal yet.” Lance says as he rubs circles on his stomach. “I actually agree with Lance.” Keith says laying down in his seat. “What! Keith agreed with me guys! You feelin ok buddy?” Lance asks. As their conversation continued (y/n) stood up from her seat and walked to Allura. “Allura, it’s time. Please. I need to know.” The conversation died down as the team slowly listened in on the two girls conversation. Allura looks around the room avoiding the others eyes. “Very well.. Lets um go talk in my room…” Allura says softly. (y/n) walks out into the hallway, Allura follows. (y/n) already knew the way to her room, after all in their youth that’s where they would spend some of their days. Little did they know once they we’re in the room the other Paladins had followed behind them, even though Shiro spoke against it.

The Paladins stood outside of the room listening quietly on the conversation of (y/n) and Allura. They waited minutes outside of the room not hearing anything until they heard small chokes of sobbing. Their faces fell into one of silence and some sadness, they continued to listen to the sad sobs the echoed out from the room. “Guys,we should leave..” Keith spoke up, the others nodded their head and went their separate ways the sound of crying haunting their minds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to say this earlier instead of two chapters ahead. If anyone is interested in helping me edit chapters. And motivate me to write then shoot me a comment and we can talk :)


	3. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the teams newest challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY. Here's chapter three!! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have a lot of plans for it. Ummm I'm probably going to go through and edit these chapters at a later time so they would be more emphasized.

Colors filled the sky dancing to an unknown tune, the colors began to dance faster as they grew closer and closer to (e/c) jeweled irises, the colors reflecting off the jewels. The colors then danced around the (e/c) eyed girl, the colors began to slow, then danced away. Except for one. One color stayed and stood in front of the girl. The color red reflected from the (e/c) jewels.  
  
The smell of smoke woke up the White Paladin from their dream.

“Huh?” You spoke. You sigh as you begin to lay up in bed. You rub your eyes as you continue to smell the smoky air. “Must be coran..” You mumbled groggily to yourself. You decide to get out of bed, your feet touch the cold floor of your room. Your foot instantly retracting. You clutch your legs to your chest as you sit quietly and look around your room.

Dust

It was everywhere, you we’re able to clean your bedsheets the night before, all you really wanted to do was sleep. To not really think about the news Allura told you.. “Gah!” you quietly yelled. “Stop thinking about that.. It’s in the past..” you mumbled to yourself as you look again at your surroundings. The room was cold tile. You could’ve sworn you use to have a rug in here. Your room had a dresser, it’s items still in the same spot. You had collected small items from planets from your missions. Above the dresser was a oval mirror. In the corners of your room we’re boxes. In your closet your clothes untouched. Next to your bed was an end table, the only contents on top of it was a very dead plant, a lamp, sketchbook and pencil. You sigh as you finally got out of bed. You looked at your closet. ‘Should I get dressed?’ you shook your head. ‘Nah, nobody’s going to be up yet.’ you make your way to your doors, they automatically open, giving you access for you to leave the room. You wore comfy gray sweatpants and a white shirt. Color theme may or may not be important to you.

You made your way to the castle's kitchen, and just as you had predicted Coran was in the kitchen moving place to place trying to fan away the smoke and save the slime goo. You lean against the doorway watching the mustache man frantically run all over. You quietly chuckle; giving away your cover. Coran when hearing your voice whipped his head around. “(y/n)!” You smile as you walk to Coran and open your arms, he sighed as he opened his own arms to give you a hug. He briefly looked at your face before giving you a hug, he noticed the slight red around your eyes. “You aren’t suppose to be up yet.” He says, pulling back from the hug suddenly reminded of his task, he jumps and tries to save the food he was making. You walk around the kitchen and find an apron in a closet and place it on. “I’m not?” you ask a bit sassily. “Nope, your not. I told you I was going to make you a traditional Paladin breakfast!” He stands over the stove and sighs, his back lowers. He picks up the frying pan and heads to the disintegrator and places the ashes of the food in. He turns to look at you looking like a sad puppy. “That was the second time I ruined it!” You smile sheepishly and walk to him and place a hand on his shoulder. “That’s ok, that’s why i’m here!” This time you grin, Coran laughs as she shoves you playfully.

Coran and you spent the next hour making a traditional paladin breakfast, the sound of laughter filled the castle halls, almost replacing the earlier echoing sound of tears. Of course the others had all eventually gotten curious and made their ways to the kitchen. Shiro was the first to arrive, he stood quietly by the door watching the two laugh. He found it warming when he watched the two of them, two people who hadn’t seen each other in over 10,000 plus years had finally gotten the chance to catch up, there wasn’t any mission and they could really just talk. In the midst of Shiro’s thoughts, Pidge had finally made it to the kitchen, their own curiosity getting the best of them. They watched and had the same thoughts as Shiro, watching them comforted pidge. It brought them a sense of hope that if the two of them got reunited that maybe pidge could with their family. Eventually Hunk made his way to the kitchen, the sounds had woke him from his sleep. At first the sight in front of him he saw as enduring but until he had processed what they we’re doing he hurried into the kitchen. “Please don’t tell me that what you're making is tradiona-” Hunk was cut off as (y/n) spoke. “Paladin Breakfast… Well the time now is more of a brunch.” You give toothy smile, the yellow paladin unable to protest with that award winning smile. He laughs as he puts his hands up in the air. “Give us your best.” He says continuing to laugh. You smile again and get back to fixing food with Coran. The three of the Paladins make their way into the kitchen and lean against the wall, everyone spoke and talked casually. Until the door to the kitchen opens and reveals a very tired Keith. You turn to look at who had entered and noticed the Red Paladin.

His black hair was a complete and utter mess. Or otherwise known as bed head. His hair was going in every direction. You quickly raise the back of your hand to your mouth to stifle a laugh. He eyes dart over to you. “What?” he asks. His tone flat, he was obviously hangry. You shake your head and act as if it was nothing. He folds his arms and walks over to you. “What.” He says quietly but his tone not changing. You resist the urge to look at him. Mostly because you might laugh again.

Yo couldn’t help it. You turned your head and looked at him. You quickly bit your lip to resist a laugh. “You’ve got a- uh- a little bit of bed head goin’ on.” You gesture to your head. He raises an eyebrow and walks over to some clean plated and held the plate up. His hand instantly reached up to his head and he began to move his hair with his hands. You laughed quietly again. You could’ve sworn out of the corner of your eye you saw him smile. But when you turned to confirm he was walking out of the room. “Where ya’ going?” Hunk asks him. Keith stops before the door and sighs. “Getting ready for the day,... before breakfast is ready.” Keith then continues his way out. Hunk slams his fist on his flat palm. “That’s a good idea! I’m going too!” Hunk then makes his way out. Shiro then follows, “He’s got a point.” Pidge then just walks out with the rest of them, no need for an explanation.

You and Coran finished making the tradition paladin breakfast and began setting the table. You smiled as you placed the dishes on the table. “How have you been Coran.. I mean you wake up from 10,000 years with a whole new crew?” The ginger man smiles warmly. “I could ask you the same thing. But, I must say at first it was strange, now I know that they were chosen for a reason. They all work well together.” You respond with a grunt of acknowledgement. You finish placing the last dish on the table, none other than the red paladin himself walks into the room dressed in his regular clothes. He sported a black top and pants with an odd red biker jacket, with yellow and white stripes. Along with a belt around his waist. “Hey, keith.” you greeted casually. A quiet reminder at the back of your head showed you a glimpse of your dream from that morning. The color red standing in front of you. You push the thought back as you take a seat at the table. “Hey.” he responds chalantly. He takes a seat across the table. Five seats we’re across from you, on the side you sat on were three. You take the side on the left. You lean your elbow on the table and begin to look at Keith. You observe his facial features, you were bored and he was new. It's normal to observe new things. You looked at his dark hair framing his eyes. Are they gray? What no. You could’ve sworn they were an indigo. You begin to focus intently. Your eyes follow his sharp features. You gaze at his jaw, then you look at his ears. It was the strangest thing. You couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed earlier. He had the same ears as you, you’ve never met someone with the same ears as you. You then return to look back at his eyes. Only for them to be looking right back at your (e/c) eyes.

You raise an eyebrow. “What?” you ask. Keith shakes his head as he looks at you. “What do you mean ‘what?’ that’s what i’m suppose to ask. You we’re looking at me.” He says. You shrug your shoulders as if it was nothing. “Just lookin’ at you.” It was his turn to raise his eyebrow. You crack a smile as you raise both your hands. “Honest.” a small laugh follows. “It’s just i’ve never seen someone with the same ears as me.” You turn your head showing your ears.

(I’m sorry about this I hate doing Author notes in the middle of the story but, i feel as if this is the best place to tell you this? You're usually going to have your hair up. This way when your hair is down it extra beautiful :) if you have short hair that's totally fine! Maybe have it swooped out of your face, or like swooped back?? You're the reader you get to choose! For your hair it’s a bit difficult to mention both hair types so I’m just going to say your hair up. Hope that's ok :/ Again sorry for interrupting the story just wanted to tell you!)

Your hair was placed in a very messy bun, strands of (h/c) hair already fallen out. Keiths eyebrow then raises even higher. He observes your ear, Lance’s words from the day before rang in his mind. “Anyone else think they look a little bit. Normal?” He breaths inwardly washing the thought from his mind. “Really?” he asks. Whilst the two had been talking the rest of the paladins made their way in.. except for one. “Really!” You responded with just as much enthusiasm. “I mean, I don’t think i’m altean. I don't have any markings or their ears.” you say sighing. Allura sits in the middle of the three chairs and Coran sits on the right. They both eye each other whilst they listen to your short conversation. Coran coughs into his hand to get everyone's attention. “Alright! Breakfast is ready.” He says cheerfully. Everyone then begins to dive in sectioning out portions. “Eat a lot! You bunch will need your strength for today's training. After all you have a new member you need to get to know.” Coran states as he then begins dishing his own food. You smile sheepishly as you begin to dish your own food. You look around at the others and smile to yourself. After yesterday, when you had found out about what happened to the old team, you we’re trying your hardest to learn and tell yourself that no matter what, they weren’t going to come back, plus this new team needed you. Shiro was at the right end of the table taking a couple of scoops into his mouth. He swallows and speaks. “I’ve gotta say Coran, this is a lot better than when you had made that Paladin Lunch.” You gave a small laugh at the other end of the table. “It’s because I was there to help him.” You joke playfully. Coran shoots you a couple daggers with his eyes. You begin to laugh louder. You look at keith for his reaction, a small smile on his lips. You clear your throat and begin to speak. “I’ve been meaning to ask. How did you guys meet your Lions?” you as curiosity filling your (e/c) eyes. Pidge smiles from across the table and turns to the right to point to the usual Blue paladin, only for them to discover that they aren’t there. “Huh.. Well actually it was because of Lance.. Where is he?” All eyes turn to the spot where a loud happy voice would usually be. You stare at it intently. “I’ll look for him after breakfast.” you state. Everyone seems to have a weight lifted from their shoulders as you say that. “What were we talking about I forgot?” Hunk asks. “How we got here.” Keith said to Hunk. The group continued to talk about their adventures. You dismissed yourself after a while, curiosity had gotten the better of you. Where was lance? You walked down the long quiet halls. The only sound was the patter of your feet. You walked down the halls making your way to the training deck. You made your way into the room no sight of Lance. Before you could turn around you felt the tiniest pang in your head. A sudden small flash back came to you.

“Alford that isn't fair!” You spoke out angrily. You were on the ground, your (h/c) locks fallen out of their usual hair style. You looked at the Altern king angrily. You picked yourself up. “Your suppose to give me a heads up before we start the training.” The man chuckled quietly to himself, but there was a sense of seriousness with it. “You never know when the enemy is going to attack.” He then lunged forward with a training sword and began to slice in your direction. You quickly dodged, your feet racing across the room. “Ok, but right now we're training..” you responded with sass as you gripped your own trading sword tighter. You blocked his swings. The white haired male pushed harder, “(Y/n) As support member of voltron I want you- need you to be ready.” He backed of and raised his weapon again. He raised one of his hands. “Now it's your turn to come at me..”

You blink a couple times. Your (e/c) eyes darting all over the room. It felt as if you were looking around hoping to capture the moment. Mainly to say a goodbye.. you shake your head as you remembered your main task. “Gotta find Lance..” you mumbled out quietly.

You exited the training deck and continued your way down the long halls. Eventually you had made your way to the Observatory, you peered your head in the large room spotting a familiar face sitting and looking out to the infinities of space. You try to walk to him as quietly as possible. Your feet only making quietly shuffling sounds. As you got closer you coughed quietly making yourself present, you didn't want to scare him. Oh who were you kidding yes you did but, right now wasn't the time too.

When you coughed he whipped his head in your direction. The two of you looked at each other. Both of you had red rims around your eyes. “Hey..” you were the first to speak. “What are you doing in here? We missed you during breakfast.” You asked. He sighed and turned to look back at the cosmos in front of him. You took that as your que to sit next to him. You crouched down and sat with your knees to your chest. “Seriously. You ok?” You asked with pure genuine concern.

He leaned his head back against the small center and closed his eyes. “I should be. But, I'm not… it's uh- always been my dream to travel to space.” You nodded your head. Urging for him to continue. “I.. I've been doing fine recently. Just. I shouldn't even be saying this. It's nothing compared to what you've been through.” You shake your head back and forth. You place a kind hand on his shoulder. “That doesn't matter. It's still a problem if it's affecting you.” Lance briefly looked at your hand and then to your (e/c) eyes. He closed his own. “When we went on the mission to look for you. We entered a house. It had pictures of families. You were even in some of them. It just… It made me really miss my family.” He sighed again placing his head in his hands. “I'm from earth, and I went to the garrison. It's a piloting school..” he grunted at the memory. “One night Hunk, Pidge and I left the garrison to explore this thing that had flown across the sky… long story short we needed up here.” There was a long pause. He looked back to the galaxy. His eyes glassy. “They have no idea where I am. I didn't get to say a goodbye or anything. I-I. They-my family… They don't even know if I'm alive..!” A few stray tears fell down the blue Paladins face. You could feel your own eyes feel water. But you blinked multiple times to keep your strong persona. You leaned over towards the blue paladin and surrounded him in your arms. You hugged him tightly. “One day you'll get to go back and show them your still here. Your still ok. And they are still ok. Your doing this to protect them. And your doing an amazing job.” You continued to whisper reassurances. Lance hugged you back as tight or even tighter. You rubbed his back with one hand. You could feel him take in ragged breaths, causing his back to rise and fall harshly. After a couple of moments you spoke again. “It's ok to cry. It's a natural thing.” He chuckled into your shoulder. He leaned back and calmed himself. He wiped his face with his hands. “Oh geez, I just got comforted with that line.” You laughed inwardly. “What line?” You spoke. “ ‘it's ok to cry. It's a natural thing.’ “ Lance said in a playful teasing way. You laughed yourself and pushed his shoulder lightly. The two of you sat laughing for a couple of minutes. You smiled and let out a tired sigh. “We need to get dressed for training today.” Lance groans but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Little did the two of you know the door to the room had just opened. A red jacket briefly made an entrance before hiding to the side.

“C’mon Lance. Let's get going.” You stood up from your position and offered lance your hand. He ok it graciously and stood. “Oh! Before I forget.” He dropped your hand and rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a purple crystal. “As I said earlier we went to a house to find you. And near where we found your crystal.. was this shard on the ground. We know what it means when their broken and..” he paused. “Anyways. I thought you might want it.” This time it was your turn to get watery eyes. Your words didn't work. You nodded your head. Lance took your hand again and placed the crystal in the middle of your palm. Once it was there you squeezed it tightly.

A single tear left the side of your face. You jumped up and gave lance the hug of his life. “Thankyousomuchthankyouthankthankyou.” You repeated over and over again. He smiled “your welcome.”

After watching this small scene, the color red disappeared.

The two paladins let go of the hug and looked at one another and laughed. “The best way to start the day is with a crying session huh?” Lance spoke joking. You nodded your head with a laugh as you wiped your own tears. “Let's get going. Training starts soon.” You smiled. The two of you smiled at one another as you left the observatory and went to your own desperate rooms to get dressed for the day.

You retreated to your room. It was still dusty, “I really need to set a day where I clean mine and White’s rooms.” You sigh as you walk over to your wardrobe/vanity. You looked up at the extremely dusty mirror. You take your hand and wipe your hand across it. A startling amount of dust was on your hand. You merely brushed it off. You looked down at the top of the dresser and saw all the little nic nacs you had collected throughout the years. You smiled fondly looking at your treasured items. Although they were dusty. Your memories were clear.

You looked back up at the mirror and the crystal in your hand. A thought came to your mind. You were suddenly reaching for a box in top of your dresser. you opened it quickly laying inside was an old golden chain. you had once gotten from a small alien child as a gift for saving them. You took the chain and wrapped it tightly around the purple crystal. And then connecting the backs. You held the golden chain and crystal up. You admired how it look. A small smile formed on your lips. You took the new piece of jewelry and wrapped it around your neck the crystal stayed perfectly wrapped around the chain. It laid on your chest. You looked in the mirror and smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

You began to dress yourself. You had taken off your sleeping clothes and placed your regular clothes. They weren't as extravagant as Allura or Corans. But, they made you feel content. You wore an Altean training suit. Some of them were baggy, but you preferred the tight ones, you normal do enjoy the baggy type but for training. And being a part of voltron? Their was too much fabric. It had always gotten in the way. So. Tight t shirts were great.

After putting on your clothes you had let your hair down. It was slightly tangled but no one could really tell. You then pulled out a side draw to your dresser/vanity and pulled out a hair brush. Which surprisingly was probably the only thing not conceded in at least ten layers of dust. You brushed your hair. You began to lightly hum as you brushed. Your hand pulled through the (h/c) locks. Once finished you wrapped your hair into a bun. (or up someway :) )

You observed yourself in the mirror. You were filled with a new determination. “Let's go bond with a new team.” You turned around and left your room. You walked down a few hallways to enter the training room. You stood outside of the room silently. “I can do this.” You told to yourself. You have always had this small habit to motivate yourself before doing anything. It gave you a sense of more confidence. You then entered the room. All eyes landed on you. You smiled and waved back as you began to walk even more into the room. It seemed as if everyone was there except you. The paladins all stood together. Ocean and Allura were in their own small group. You walked towards the paladins and stood in their group.

As soon as you did Allura clapped her hands. “Alright. Now that everyone is here we may began training. Oh- sorry to have you all change into daily clothes. But I need you all to get into your armor.” Allura spoke apologetically. Everyone jumped into action and quickly changed and hurried back. Coran jumped in, his usually spunky accent did not disappoint. “Alright! We're going to begin with mind melding! After all we have a new- er. Old but new..? Retro member! All of you need to bond and try to form Voltron!” He fist bumped the air. “Alright Paladins! Let's bond!” Coral yelled. Out of your pereferal vision you could've sworn you saw Keith glaring at Lance… ‘What happened?’ You thought innocently.

Allura and Coran walked out of the room and stood in the center above the training deck. The rest of the members all sat down in a circle and grabbed their piece of headgear. You grabbed your own and sat down in a circle with the rest of them. You sat next to Lance and Shiro. You turned to look at Lance for a brief second. He caught your eye and smiled. He pointed to his own chest signaling the crystal on yours. You nodded your head and mouthed another quiet ‘thank you’ you smiled earnestly at him. A scoffing sound came from across the circle. You didn't know who it was but, you had a thought that it might have been the one with a mullet.

Everyone began to calm and collect themselves. Everyone including you, closed their eyes. This was the strangest part. Everyone's mind was open to one another. You could pry and find out anything you wanted. Except this was a team building exercise not a crime scene. You shut your eyes tightly and still your mind.

Images were above everyone's head. You had a necklace with a purple crystal. Keith and lance both idly had the observatory. Pidge had her brother and father. Shiro already had his black lion.. Hunk had surprisingly king Alfor. You could feel a small pang in your heart from hunks thought. But it was a good kind of pang. One of remembrance. The whole team had the same thought run through their heads. But, Shiro wouldn't have it. He told the others to focus on Voltron. And that's exactly what happened. Everyone envisioned their lions. As you sat and watch you could feel them all pulling together. It was a wave of Déjà vu. Nevertheless you continued to smile. The team had successfully formed Voltron. Now it was your part. It was now time to see if they would accept you. You breathed in as your mind envisioned the white lion flying to meet Voltron. You saw her transform into a small part that went in between the wings of Voltron. Went your lion flew and connected to the back. There were cheers in everyone's minds. The warmth that you felt of being accepted spread to the others. They all smiled and opened their eyes. Their eyes all each locked with your eyes. You could help but laugh a little. “That went really smoothly.” You stated. Their was nods and unanimous agreements. You went around congratulating the others. As you finished Allura and Coran spoke over the intercom. “Alright Paladins! That went extremely smoothly! Time for the next exercise! You other paladins are familiar with this one! Protect one another from oncoming objects!” Behind you, you hears multiple grunts.you put a hand on your mouth to stifle a laugh. You didn't know if it was this morning or if you just deserved a good day but, you caught yourself laughing a lot.

The headgear seeped through the floor. That was the signal to get ready. “Form a circle!” You heard Shiro yell. You followed his lead and walked backwards. You raised your arm and formed a shield. You looked to your left and right seeing your team in the circle. To your right was Lance. To your left was Keith. You nodded at both of them as you all waited for the droids to rise and start their shooting. “3..” you started to count down. “2..” You readied your stance. The two next to you followed your lead. “1.” As you spoke several droids shot up and started shooting.

You moved your shield left and right. Even moving down to the droids to protect a shot from Keith's leg. You shot back up and moved your arm. A few more droids rose from the floor and began shooting. “Keeping up dropout?” Lance said from your right. You had assumed he was talking to you. Although the nickname was odd. “Dropou-?” “Yeah, are you Cargo Pilot?” Spoke Keith from your left. ‘Ooooh. Their insulting each other?’ You thought. You decided to speak up “guys stay focused on the task at ha-” you were interrupted with Lance spoke again. “Pfft. I'm doing fine. Just watch out for me.” “Well you're not watching out for me!” Keith spoke louder in retaliation.

At this point the two has turned to each other. Black, green, and yellow. As if gone through this before separated themselves from the two and formed their own little circle. Leaving you stranded with the two as they fought. You began moving your arm frantically trying to protect the two. “Guys.” You let out. They didn't hear you. You grunted moving your arm in an uncomfortable position. A laser was headed right towards Lance’s face. You quickly moved your arm. Sparing Lance's face it hit your shield. The two still didn't notice your frantic measures to MAKES ure they wouldn't get hit. The only downside was that another laser was heading straight towards Keith. “Keith!” You gasped and ran towards Keith. For once the two looked up and saw you running right to the laser. The only way for you to block the laser was to use yourself. You had been to far away when trying to protect Lance. The effect of this was it hitting you. Once it did a buzzer sound was made and you fell through the ground. Once you had, the simulation ended. Everyone grunted and stared at Lance and Keith. Lance just turned to the rest of his team. He lifted his arms trying to protest why it wasn't his fault. Except Keith just stood their looking at the spot where you had fallen.

That all had felt way too familiar to him. Flashes of images of a dream he once had, flown to his vision. He remembers it. (H/c) hair in his vision. Said person protecting him. “(Y/n).” He whispered out meekly. The whole moment was a major sense of déjà vu for him. He turned his head and looked at the wall. He then turned to lance and put a hand on his shoulder. “We messed up ok?” Keith was oddly quiet spoken. That whole remembering a dream he had where (y/n) saved him, when he hadn't even met her yet. Was still kind of petaling him out. Lance just shoved Keith's hand off him. “Sorry to break it to you. But, you did buddy.” Keith just rolled his eyes.

You sighed as you entered the training room again. You walked to the team a hand in your neck. “Break time?” You suggested. The team smiled. “I could really go for one.” Hunk said as he stretched his back. “Me too.” Agreed Pidge. Keith and Lance nodded their heads. They all turned to look at Shiro. His shoulders leaned forward and he smiled sloppily. “Alright alright. But only for a bit.” You cheered as you jumped slightly. Your smile contagious as the rest of the team started to crack their own smiles except of course the red Paladin. Keith walked up to you. He placed a hand on your shoulder. His body faces towards the door. “Thanks for saving me back there. Appreciated it.” He gave you a semi smile. You gave him a full smile. “No problem, anytime Keith.” He nodded at you before he left. You walked to the others. You chatted for a second before you pulled Lance aside. “Does Keith usually keep to himself?” You asked. Lance laughs. “Yeah, he's really edgy. A hothead. Why?” “Just curious.” You respond with. You also started to quirk an eyebrow. “You do realize that you were the one to provoke him during the exercise. Right?” Lance lifted his arms. “Cmon! Even now your after me!” He yelled. Everyone laughed as they all exited the training deck.

You watched as the team seemed to head to their own room. And honestly so did you. All you wanted to change back into your normal clothes and relax for a minute. You walked down the long quiet hallways. You remember when their use to be so much life in them…

Servants walked passed a young princess Allura and (y/n). “Watch out!” Yelled one of the ladies. “Sorry!” Chimed the two young girls who were running because they could…

You smiled fondly at the memory. You had reached your room. As soon as you opened the door to get dressed you heard sirens blaring.

 

“Paladins! We're under attack. Meet in the control room! I repeat we're under attack!”

You ran out of your trim with full force heading towards the control room. You were the first one their. Your face was full with concern. “Allura! What's going on?!?” You asked feverishly. She didn't respond. She only looked at the door waiting for the rest of the team to enter. Time passes as each paladin entered.

Shiro

Pidge

Keith

Lance

Hunk

The princes placed her head in her palm. “Again?” She asked. She looked around the room. Only (y/n) and Shiro were in their uniform. “I had figured since we had just finished with training you'd all be in your uniforms. But only Shiro and (Y/n) are.” She grunted and placed both her hands on her hips. “Does that really matter right now? What's going on?” You voiced everyone's thoughts. “We're not under attack right now. This is just the fastest way to get all of you together.” She stated matter of factly. You just walked up to her and elbowed her in the side. Mostly playfully. “You freaked me out!” You quietly complained to her. She also laughed quietly. She slowly became more serious as she coughed into her hand. “The real reason why I've gathered you all here is because we caught a distress signal. Their was a detailed plan with said signal.” They all nod their head. Shiro raises a hand. “How do we know this isn't some sort of trap?” “Yeah!” Hunk says from the side. “What if this is just some evil plan to trick us into the hands of the galra?!!” Hunk says. His emotions everywhere.

Allura calms Hunks distressed mind with her next comment. “Coran and I considered this possibility so we checked the planet. Remember when we put that chip in one of Zarkon’s ships? Turns out it came in handy. There are indeed galra soldiers there.” Hugh sighs and places a hand on his chest. “Well. What's the plan then?” Keith asks. All eyes then turn to Allura. “The planet itself is cal zémsoph and the people their are called zémsophians. They are being held hostage by galra soldiers. Although lucky for us and them. There are only two who are taking hold of the planet. And if what the chip tells us is true they are low ranking soldiers. Easy to take out.” Allura pauses, she looks at her teammates. Tehy all encouraged her to go on.

“They told us about several command towers that are on their planet. If we want to stop the connection that the planet has been attacked and have more of galra fleets come. We need to take out the towers. I want Hunk, Pidge and Lance to take care of these towers.” The three members nod their heads. Lance leans over and whispers to Pidge and Hunk. “We get the cool job guys.” He wears a shit eating grin in his face.

“I'll need Shiro, Keith, and (y/n) on the ground. They say their are droids down in the city. Once the towers are attacked they will start to attack the zémophians. You three will fight these druids. You will all travel in Hunks Lion. Hopefully the two Galra soldiers will be in the towers when we attack.” Everyone looked around. “Now. Go get ready.” She stated, those who weren't in uniform left. Shiro and yourself stood with Allura. “We should probably get going too.” You said to Shiro, you patted him on the back. He started walking towards the door. You turned to look at Allura who was watching Shiro leave. When the door closed and he left Allura’s eyes were still pinned to the spot Shiro previously was. you laughed inwardly. “Ooooh boy. You've got it bad huh’?” You walked up to her and slung an arm around her shoulder. Although you were shorter the act itself was still sly. “I don't know what your talking about.” She turned her head away. “Shouldn't you be getting to your lion?” Allura said sassily. You chuckled a retreated your arm. “Alright, just be careful with those googly eyes. He might catch em’ one day.” You turned around with a smirk leaving the room. You could quietly hear behind you Allura huffing and stomping her foot.

You walked down the hallways for what seemed like the hundredth time today. You made it to the yellow Lions hanger. As you got into the hanger you heard another sound of a hanger behind you. You turned your head and saw Keith behind you. “You changed quickly.” You stated trying to start a conversation. “It's a skill you pick up on.” The black haired male said. You laugh quietly. “You're telling me.” He gave a half smile at your comment. Course you didn't see that. The two of you reached the bottom of the hanger to see Shiro waiting. Keith and you get off the hanger and look at Shiro. A silent question in both of your minds. “Hunks already inside the Lion.” The two of you nodded your heads. The three of you walk up a ramp to get to the inside of the lion. Once you all had entered the ramp had retracted and Hunk began talking on the headgear. “Were all set Allura.” Everyone heard. Include in the three who had just entered Headgear. Allura’s voice came through. “Going through a wormhole in 3..” From where you were standing you quickly walked over to Shiro you leaned over to him and whispered a quiet joke. “Try not to get kidnapped this time.” You stifle a laugh. He whips his head over and gives you a glare it quickly subsides as a smile forms on his face. “Can't make any promises.” “2…” you smile and poke him in his ribs. “Don't say that.” He smiles back at you. The two of you lock eyes and then look forward as Allura finished. “1…”

The pull of the wormhole was always a strange phenomenon to feel. It was like being pulled but you were in the same place. Yet you were also five feet away. At the end of the wormhole, the yellow Lion flew out of the castle. You walked forward standing right behind the pilot's seat. Keith followed you and stood to your right. “I'm going to drop you guys off alright?” Hunk stated maturely. You nodded your head. You looked out the window where the lions eyes would be. You could already see the Blue Lion and Green Lion destroying towers. “Can this lion go any faster?” Keith asked impatiently. “Give them a second, they're not as fast as red Keith.” He didn't comment. He just crossed his arms and walked to the back. He awaited being dropped of. You sighed watching the scene unfold. You patted Hunks shoulder. “Thanks for giving us a lift Hunk.” He smiled at your comment. “No problem (y/n)!”

You walked to the back of the lion with the others. “Alright guys. I'm going to drop you off… Now!”

“What?” Keith asked before the force of the outside wind pulled everyone out of the lion. They all fell on the ground with thuds. “Ugh.” Keith groaned as he grabbed his sides. You were the first to get up. You ran over to Keith. You spoke while offering your hand for him to take. “We need to hurry. If what they said is true and once they attack the towers the droids come out we need to head to the city. It's not that far.” Keith accepted your hand and stood up.

Once you were all standing you all grabbed your bay area and got them at the ready. And then was your next adventure. Running. You ran for a couple of tics until you reached the city. And already there were about a hundred droids. When you first caught sight of the city. The first thing you did was take a knee. Your bayard was already activated and you were already shooting. Shiro and Keith took note and ran in, they started attacking the droids that were trying to get at villagers. You were shooting at the ones that would get even remotely close to either the black or red paladin.

As you were shooting you felt the ground rumble beneath your feat you saw they had taken down almost all of the towers. Their was still one left. You couldn't help the smile that etched onto your face. You yelled out cheers. “Go voltron!” The last of the droids and robots were in the open part of the town. You had followed Keith and Shiro to their. Watching their backs. Their was only five left. Shiro was taking on two. Whilst Keith was fighting three. You grunted and made your bow disappear. Your ran towards Keith and activated your bayard but this time two Charkram appeared. You placed both your hands on the bayard. A sudden battle CRY escaped YOU as you ran. You seperates your hands and two of your new weapon appeared. Two small shar baldea came. You went charging and help finish the droid Keith was fighting. When he looked at you a sudden shock was obvious on his face. You loved watching his facial expression change. Especially since it's almost always the same. You smirked as you looked Keith right in the eyes. You then turned and began fighting off another droid. Keith took this as HIS queen to fight the other droid. Shiro on the other hand had finally finished talking down one of the two droids. You twisted your blades in just the right way cut the robot in three. It's wires and circuits shorted and it fell down.the ground rumbles again and the last tower falls. Keith finished seconds after you. When his robot fell down he turned to you a hand on his hip. His face was full with confusion. His mouth would open and close like a fish. He searched for words. “I thought your bayard was a bow?” He states. He threw both his hands towards your weapon. Your smirk grew. “Well I am the support member in Voltron, it would make sense if I had both Long range and Combat weapon.” You deactivated your bayard and placed a hand on your hip.

While you and Keith were talking Shiro stood fighting in the background his one thought was. ‘Are they for real right now, no it's fine I'll just fight this robot. By. Myself!’

Keith and you lock eyes. A smirk of his own grows. Shiro then began to walk over to the two. Once he had reached them. They both turned their head to look at him. He only sighed as he turned around and waved for them to follow. You and Keith walk behind him laughing very very quietly. You two of you would look at each other and smile confused whenever Shiro would quietly grumble something out that no one could hear. As the three of you walked you out your hands behind your back and looked up at the planet's blue skies. It reminded you of the blue on Arus. “I'm so glad our first mission was this easy.” Keith smiled and lifted two fingers. “I can second that.” The two of you smiled again.

Eventually the three of you made your way back the others. Apparently they were on the other side of the city, they were talking with the mayor of the zémsophians. “We thank you all for protecting and giving us back our land. We want to thank you by giving you a dinner party! Won't you please except?” The small gray creature asked. Allura clapped her hands together. “We would be most Delighted. We thank you for your hospitality.” When Allura finishes you walk up behind her bowing to the mayor. “Thank you.” You stated. The man-... mayor? bowed back. “The party itself will be in a couple of cycles so please go get ready whilst we also get this party ready. Do dress nicely. Their might be dancing.” When the mayor finished Allura thanked him again. When the zémsophians turned around Allura grabbed your hand and squeaked she started to run with you. “I know exactly what we will be wearing tonight!”

As the two of you ran, the rest of the team walked behind. Very. Confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enjoys a fun filled night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. So I really hope that this story will be as good as it was before I accidently deleted it. I didn't rewrite it. I'm just reuploading it. Anyways thanks for those people who have stayed this whole time with the story!! I kinda wanna know which ones those people are. So if you want comment a <3? Anyways thanks for reading my story. ^~^

A hand was still holding tightly to your own. You walked down the castle's halls with Allura, she pulled you along. A smile was spread across her face, her bright eyes glistening with excitement. You couldn’t help but to let a small smile form from her eagerness. The two of you turned a corner and walked to Allura’s room. No words were shared as you walked. The two of you entered the princess’s room. Allura immediately dropped your hand and rushed to her closet. “You're going to absolutely love what I have in mind!” She hollered from her closet. You chuckled and walked to her bed. You plop yourself on her bed in one motion. Her bed had to be the comfiest in the entire castle. Sure your bed was comfy. But, Allura’s? It was probably made from a child's laughter. You sigh contently and stretch on her bed. Allura walked out of her closet, she carried two dresses with her.

“Are those-” You spoke, Allura interrupted you with excitement. “Yup, they sure are.” You laugh and place the back of your hand on your forehead. “It does seem fitting, I mean. We wore those dresses to my first Ball.” Allura laughed, her hair bouncing with her. “Well, your first ball being apart of Voltron.” She corrected. You smile and sit up from her bed. You shake your finger at her. “True, true. It really does seem fitting. I mean I wore it with my new team. And~ now i’m wearing it with my new team again.” Allura gave a short smile as she looked at you. Allura splayed the two gowns on the bed. The first one was pink, it had an almost pearl reflectant to it. Allura squealed. “I love how it’s sparkly. I’ve been wanting to wear something like this for a while.” You couldn’t help but chuckle. The two of you we’re quite different. Although you got along like siblings you couldn’t be more different. Allura then lays down the second gown. It looked like a wedding gown. The gown itself was probably intended for a wedding. But, of course that wasn’t what you used it for. The cut was a sweetheart, there we’re ruffles falling down from the sides, the dress was loose. Sheer layers gave the dress volume. The dresses color itself was a white-cream like color. It was more of a warm white, rather than a cool.

You smiled as you picked up your dress. You placed it to your chest and lifted the sides. You danced around her room. You closed your eyes letting a fantasy play in your mind. The memory of the music, from the event you wore the dress from played in your head. You began to hum along as you continued to strive with each step. You turned and lifted the side of the dress. The fabric rising and falling. You opened myour eyes to look at Allura. She was smiling at you. A warmth around her. Your cheeks tinted a very light pink. “Shush.” you quickly said embarrassed, as you walked to the bed to lay the dress down. “I don’t know (y/n). That was really fun watching you dance with your dress-” She teased, her accent never ceasing. You quipped an eyebrow, a devious thought came to your head. “I think it will be fun watching you dance later. I mean you’ve got such a beautiful dress. You’ll look great for Shiro.” The most devilish grin splayed on your face as you watched her ear’s raise so high, her face growing a new shade. You fell back on the bed and began laughing. She crawled over to you and shoved you off her bed. You landed on the floor with a thunk. “Ugh.” you groaned. You looked at the ground and noticed a familiar white rug. “Allura! This is where my rug went!” You Sped around so fast to look at her. She smiled sheepishly. “Listen, I hadn’t seen you in so long!” You sighed. “I’ll let this one slide.” she merely chuckled at your response as you stood up. She played with the fabric on her bed, she stared fondly at the dresses. Her peaceful moment ruined as her eyes widened. She frantically jumped off her bed and exited her room, probably in the most ungraceful way. You couldn’t help but laugh. Everyone thought she was the most graceful person. You smiled knowing that she was quite the kid at heart. Her knew role had just subdued that side of her.

‘Wait.’ you thought. ‘I should probably follow her..’ You rushed out of the room as well, you hurriedly tried to catch up to the princess. You follow her as she rushes to the common room. She enters seconds before you do. You sigh as you look around, you still hadn’t lost your breath, all the other paladins sat on the couch, they all looked extremely confused as to what was going on. Allura stood up straight and held her hands together. She looks at the ground and laughs quietly, she raises her head slowly. “Do let me explain the plan for the rest of the day. The zemosphians have invited us to a Gala, or otherwise known as a Ball.” Allura looks around at everyone while she speaks. “Now, of course you will all need suits to wear whilst we attend this party. Coran will serve as a tailor, the old paladins would attend parties, this is one of the ways we would share diplomacy, the old paladins all had suits. Coran will be measuring and tailoring suits.” Lance chimes in, “I can help. After all, they did call me the tailor back at the garrison.” He smirks and does finger guns at Coran. The ginger man laughs as he feigns getting hurt. Allura coughs as she continues. “The Zemosphian’s leader mentioned their might be dancing. Whenever someone says that it is almost a 100% chance that their will be.” Suddenly all of them looked fear struck. Lance nervously raised his hand. “Um.. What if we don’t know how to dance.” Allura also widened her eyes. She looked at the rest of them. They each looked sheepish. Well we have 3 And a half Vargas before the party. So I suppose we can spend two of those Vargas teaching all of you how to dance.” Allura turned to look at you. Her whole face seemingly dropped. All you could do to support was give her your own sheepish smile. You placed a hand on her shoulder. “So After Coran and Lance fix all of your suits um- please meet us in the training room.” You looked at all the paladins and then a sudden remembrance came to your head. “Oh! Pidge! Um- you don’t have to wear a suit. There are dresses too.” Her lips curled up and she waved her hand. “Nah, i’m good. I like to slay gender roles. I'll wear a suit.” You smiled with your response. “Ok, well,” You turned to look at Coran and Lance. “You two get started, oh- wanted to make this clear. Don’t wear the suits while we’re practicing. Don't want any pre-sweat stains.” Hunk laughed at what you said. After your brief dismissal Allura and you walked to your own rooms to get ready to show the rest of the paladins how to dance. As you walked you couldn't help but think. ‘This is going to be horrendous.’ You laughed silently at your own thought. As you entered your room you were hit with dust. You groaned as you walked to your dresser/vanity You took of your armor and set it aside, sure you should’ve put it aware in its proper place but you we’re just too lazy to care. You took off the underarmor for your Paladin armor. You put on your classic white shirt you sport a pair of black leggings. Once you finished getting dressed you looked down at your feet. ‘Should I wear socks?’ your inner self conscious sprinted to the dresser and shoved a pair of white socks in your hands. “Guess that answered my question.” you mumbled out. After putting on the socks you left your room and walked down the halls. A thought entered your mind as you walked. ‘Pssst, screw walking you should slide down the hall.’ A mischievous twinkle sparked in your eyes. You laughed as you started to run, you gained momentum. You started to slide. You hollered out into the air cheers. “Whoop! WOOOO!!” You laughed in between cheers. The smile erupting on your face only grew as you ran again and slid. You move your hands from left to right to balance yourself. “I should do this way more often!” You yelled as you continued to slide to the training room. Your eyes twinkled as your body continued to slide. Strands of your (h/c) hair slipping from its original hold. You we’re still sliding only a couple of feet until the training room when Shiro appeared of literally nowhere. “Shiro! Watch out!!!” You yelled trying to slow your momentum. Shiro looked at your and both his eyebrows shot up, he ran into the training room. Which according to Newton's law of inertia means you kept moving. But wait! Behind Shiro was an unexpecting victim. “Keith!” You yelled. You put both of your hands forward to slow yourself. Keith looked up but it was too late. You had already collided. The two of you fell to the floor. You landed on top of Keith. “Oof, ugh. Sorry maybe sliding on socks wasn’t the best idea.” You spoke as you tried to get up. Keith began to sat up as well. “Why we’re you sliding down the hall?” He asked. He sounded annoyed. You moved your legs so you wouldn't be on top of keith and sheepishly scratched the back of your neck. “Well I mean when you’ve been in the castle as long as I have. Sometimes it gets boring just walking down the halls.” Keith’s eyes lit up for a fracture of a second. “I guess that true.” He went back to his blank expression. You sat up and offered him your hand. He just waved it off as he got up on his own. You retracted your hand awkwardly as the two of you made it into the training room. You looked around already seeing Allura and Coran and Shiro in the room. Shiro and Allura we’re talking. You couldn’t help but let out the most quietest chuckle. You really wanted to laugh but if Allura had caught you, you would’ve been sent through the air lock. Unknowingly to you Keith looked over to you while you were laughing. He only raised an eyebrow, confused. He brushed it off as he started to walk over to Shiro.

You noticed Keith walking towards the two, you sprinted to him and grabbed his arm. He whipped his head around to look at you. “Let the two of them talk.” you whispered out. You had a small grin on your lips. Keith suddenly got a new understanding as to why you stopped him. He just nodded his head and turned changing his course of direction. He walked over to Coran.

A couple of Tics later the rest of the team walked. Lance entered with Hunk and Pidge at his sides. Allura looked up from her conversation with Shiro. She clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention. You took this as your cue to walk up next to her. Well, you didn’t exactly walk. You slid. Whoops. You smiled as you stood next to her. Allura straightened her figure and began to speak. “Alright, we only have two Varga to teach you all traditional ballroom steps. This will be a classic dance, so we’ll learn the Waltz. (y/n) and I will demonstrate your hold.” You and Allura turned to one another. “So I’m male, so that means I lead.” You spoke. You placed your hand on Allura’s back you offered your other hand and held it. “This is the basic position or. Well er- Hold.” After that Allura explained the girls part. The two of you showed a dance, the two of you moved expertly. After showing the dance you began to teach it to the rest of the team. Allura only knew the girls part so she showed it to Pidge. Coran walked over to Pidge and began dancing the girl part with her. Of course Pidge had decided to slay gender roles even more learned both roles. You watched the scene unfold from the corner of your eye. You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh it was nice to see Coran having fun.

After everybody had learned the dance individually, You and Allura had decided it was time to practice with a partner. “Alright, so now it's time to dance with a partner. Now at the dance, people will as you, and you will also ask. It's common courtesy to always say yes.” Lance strolled up to Allura and held out his hand. “Will you dance with me?” He wiggled his eyebrows, Allura looked at Shiro for half a second and reluctantly nodded her head. Shiro walked up to you and did the same thing. He extended his hand and spoke. ‘Will you dance with me?” You smiled and nodded your head. Keith walked to Pidge and asked. Coran walked up to Hunk and lifted his hands for the female role. Everyone walked to the middle of the training room and stood in position. Coran started the music and you all began to dance. You moved swiftly through the song with Shiro. You complimented Shiro. “You're really good at leading.” You stated with a smile, he returned it with one of his own. The dance ended and you thank Shiro and walked to the front with Allura. Allura clapped her hands again to gain everyone's attention. “Alright you all did amazing!” She complimented enthusiastically. “Now the only thing left for you to learn is the partner swap.” She looked at everyone as she spoke. “The name is explains it really. It when your dancing and you switch partners. Usually you’ll be in a circle dancing and you switch partners. Again, (y/n) and I will demonstrate it.” The two of you stood next to each other, not partners yet. You danced and twirled until you “let go” of your “partner” and switched to each other. After showing it a couple of more times you walked back. The two of you explained to make sure that they knew that at a certain count that is when you would switch, or even when the song started to speed up is when you can switch partners. You stood and waited for them to approach and ask. Allura felt that it was important that they learned to ask people to dance.

Lance walked up to Allura again, lucky for her the Black Paladin had gotten there before Lance. He huffed and started to walk towards you. But even before that Hunk and had gotten to you and asked you to dance. Lance crossed his arms and began walking to Pidge. Lance the poor guy watched as Keith asked Pidge to dance again. Lance huffed as he walked over to Coran and asked the gorgeous man to dance.

Allura started the music and everyone waited for the count. As soon as they started to feel the beat they began to dance. You smiled as you danced with Hunk, he was a very gentle lead. Plus he was much taller than you. The two of you danced and Hunk even spun you a couple of times. Small laughs would leave as he spined you. The end of the song started to come and the music began to speed up, That’s when you switched partners, You span until you began dancing with Lance, He lead quite well. You looked across the room and saw Keith dancing with Coran, the two of you made eye contact. The music sped up even more and lance spinned you, you we’re spun by shiro for a couple of tics, the music began to grow even faster, the tempo reaching its peak before the end. You span through Hunk again and turned and landed in the arms of Keith. The music stopped as the two of you reached each other. You smiled as the two of you stared into one another's eyes. The next song began to play. This piece was not classical, it had a fun more upbeat tempo. You looked at keith and began moving your legs. He cracked a grin as the two of you began to dance with the new song. The two of you moved back and forth legs in tuned with one another. You began to side step with Keith, he flipped his hands in the air causing you to spin on the spot, he then placed his hand on your back again. The two of you danced. Both of you smiling at this point. The two of you continued to dance, Keith expertly moved his arms flipping you so your back was to his chest. The two of you continued to dance. He then flipped you back. You let out a laugh as your dances began to become more sloppy. The two of you moved just for the fun of it. At first the others had decided to just watch the scene unfold in front of them. But, as time passed the rhythm moved through them, they all grabbed partners and danced along. Everyone to their own style and beat. Keith twirled you again, the two of you finishing in the starting position. The song silenced as you had finished. You couldn’t help but laugh and look at keith who was also laughing quietly. You let go of each other and laughed. You placed your right hand on your hip, you raised your left to high five Keith. “That was awesome-” You let out a chuckle. “-thanks for that.” He followed your actions but looked confused at your raised hand. He formed a fist with his hand and fist bumped your high five? “Welcome.” He simply replied with. You looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What- no- Keith.” You spoke somewhat concerned but you shook your head as you laughed. Keith only stood their confused but smiled as you began to laugh. Allura spoke from the other side of the room. “That was…” She laughed into her hand. “That was fun,” She restated. “Now it’s time to get ready. After all we only have A Valgra and a half left. You raised your eyebrows. “We already spend two Valgra?” She nodded her head. You just stood there, you turned to look at Keith but he shrugged his shoulders. “Now, after you are all cleaned, dressed, and ready meet by the entrance of the castle.” Allura finished. You thanked Keith for the dance again as you walked to Allura, Keith stood with his arms crossed as you walked away. He had gone from happy laughter to brooding in a couple of tics. As you approached Allura you noticed she was visibly shaking. You smiled with half of your mouth and spoke. “You ok?” She just grabbed your arm and walked out of the room. “Now we get to dress up!” She squealed as she began running with you to her room. As the two of you ran you decided to conserve energy and let your feet slid as she dragged you along. You could be believe you had just danced the whole time not wearing socks. You looked down at Allura's feet and noticed she had also worn a pair of socks. Maybe the two of you weren't that much different.

As you slid down the halls to Allura’s room you couldn’t help but smile. Afterall today was going was so well. Er- if you don’t count the Galra attack on the Zemsophians. If you do count how smoothly the mission went, then you could say that today was a pretty good day. The two of you got to Allura’s room and entered feverishly. The two of you would giggle, after all you we’re both caught up in the moment. After the two of you filled the royal room with laughter you grabbed your gowns and began to dress. The white dress fitted you perfectly. The soft silky materialy lying nicely on your curves. You smile as your hands ran through the material. Allura finished changing and walked over to you. “Are you finally going to let your hair down?” She asks playfully as she walks to her large vanity. You smirk as you also make your way to her vanity. “How about we keep it up? Make it all fancy?” You say with a half smile. Allura seems to pout. “It looks beautiful down.” She says as she motions for you to sit in front of the vanity. A small lilac colored chair is placed in front of the exquisite mirror. “But~ it also looks good up.” You state sassily. Allura simply rolls her eyes as she takes out your hair. The (h/c) locks fall gracefully. She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. She puts her face on the few strands. Imaginary tears fill her eyes. “Your hair is so soft.” She whines. You laugh as you push her off with your elbow. “Cmon!” You playfully shout. “I still have to do your hair after you finish mine.” Allura smiles as she continues your hair. She reaches to the vanity and grabs a brush and a couple of hair pins. She brushes your hair free of any tangle. The two of you chat about your expectations for the party.

Allura finishes your hair. It’s done up nicely in a beautiful bun, pieces of your hair curled. Two strands also curled, framed your face. You smiled at yourself in the mirror. “Alright, your turn.” you get up from the seat switching with Allura. “What do you want?” she places a finger on her chin. She pondered for a moment, a light bulb when off and she spoke. “Well, (y/n) I think i’ll also have my hair up.” She gives a toothy smile. You lean towards her and make a playful joke. “So now you're copying me?” You then speak mimicking your friend. “But your hair looks so pretty down.” Allura turned around and gave you a sharp glare. You leaned back and laughed. “Alright, alright, up it is.” Time flew by as you layered Allura’s hair. Giving her a beautiful bun. You braided a part of her hair to cover a part of her bun. Her white locks had lots of volume. You placed the last hairpin in. You clapped your hands. “And we are done!” You cheered. Allura got up from her seat and cheered along. “Now, time for the shoes~” Allura sang as she went back to her closet. “I’m just going to be wearing white pumps.” You spoke as you entered. It was always a bit of a shock every time you walked into her closet. It was literally so big. It even had its own personal bathroom. “But what about these sparkly silver ones?” She said holding the pair. You made an ‘X’ with your arms. “Nope. Just white. I’m good.” You walked away; down the hall of her closet, you bent down, under the dresses we’re some racks of shoes. Hopefully you hadn’t been gone for too long that she would switch where your white shoes were. Luckily for you as you bent down your target was in view. You smiled with a sigh. A soft look glazed over your features. You grabbed the shoes and put them on. Allura decided to sport a pair of soft pastel pink pumps. You rolled your eyes with a smile as you walked out of the closet. The two of you look at each other one last time before you head out of the door. “This is going to be so much fun.” you whispered as the two of you walked to the castle's entrance. Allura looked at you with a nod of agreement.

Eventually the two of you made your way there, it seemed as if the rest of the paladins including Coran we’re all already there. You open the castle doors with a deep confidence. “Who's ready to party!” You practically sing as you open the door. Allura put on her leader persona again. She smiles and raises a small hand. You chuckle at her and look at everyone, only for them to all be looking right back. Lance walks forward with a smile. “You two look amazing.” He yelled in the air. “No really, absolutely gorgeous.” Pidge and Hunk stand next to Lance. “You both do.” They state. Shiro has a hand at the back of his neck. “You look amazing princess.” He states nervously. Allura has a faint tint to her cheeks. You raise a playful eyebrow, You felt all knowing watching the scene unfold in front of you. Keith coughed next to shiro. Suddenly Shiro’s eyes widened. “O-oh uh. You also look amazing (y/n).” You wave it off with your hand. “Thanks Shiro. You all look great, very dapper.” yet another smile forms on your face. You stare at the ground in thought. You couldn’t help being cheerful, starting your day with a crying session was bound to make you happy the rest of the day.

You felt a suddenly felt the urge to look up, it felt as if a pair of eyes we’re on you. When you looked up you saw no one. You turned to look at keith. He simply stood with his arms crossed, his regular brooding face back on, something was off his face seemed to be tinted pink. You felt a oddly bit sad at that but brushed it off and spoke. “Let’s be off then. That is everyone is ready.” They all nodded their heads and turned around, the walk wasn’t too far from the castle. The whole team walked cheerfully. You and Allura lifted your dresses from the ground, You wouldn’t want them to get dirty. After the small walk to the Zemsophians castle everyone at the entrance. They took a moment before entering, the team glistened with confidence and a beautifully strong Aura. All the Zemsophians gathered in the castle. They all turned around and looked at the team. The room went silent. You smirked, the silence was a good thing. You looked to your left where Hunk stood. Sure he was smiling but his legs we’re shaking like jelly. He quietly whispered out. “Is it good that it’s super quiet.” You nudged him in the arm. “Of course it is, that means they're looking.” You turned to Allura, both of you nodded your heads as you began to walk down the grand staircase. This was the que for everyone else to follow. The room began to gain the sound of chatter. People had gone back to their conversations. You looked at Hunk from the corner of your eye, you wanted to make sure that he was ok. He seemed to have chippered up.

Since you we’re looking at Hunk, you weren’t exactly looking at where you were going.You took a moment to admire the room you were in. Grand doesn’t even begin to describe it. Intricately marbled floors, a cathedral ceiling over three stories. Balconies spanning the length on each side with a double staircase. You continued your way walking, luckily you stopped before bumping into a Zemsophian. You looked up at the tall gray blue male standing in front of you. “Oh! Uh- Hello.” You said, you put on your best smile. The male smiled back, his face tinted green. He placed a hand on the back of his neck. “Hello, my name is Junim, I was wondering if you’d like to sit with my friends and I for the dinner?” His face seemed to glow more green. You looked around for the rest of your team. They all had walked past. You mentally sighed. ‘Great, no moral support.’ You looked back at Junim. “That sounds really nice-” He looked hopefully, Your hand made it’s way to the back of your neck. “-But, i’m sorry to say that I must decline, I’m already sitting with the rest of my team.” He looked down the ground but nodded his head. “That’s alright, I will surely ask you to dance.” Your smile had grown a bit awkward, but you nodded your head anyways. Junim turned around and walked to a table with his friends.

You began looking around for your friends but all you could see was Zemsophians. They we’re quite the tall species. Their mayor was very very small, which confused you at first. The Zemsophinas skin was hard, they looked almost like rocks, but felt like scales. Their seemingly was no color disorientation, their skin had no blemish, just all one smooth color. The color range varied. From bright yellows to dull purples some even were neutral colored. You continued to somewhat frantically look around for your friends. After a couple of ticks of searching you find Keith sitting at a table alone, his red suit standing out. You released a content sigh and walked over. Keith was at a table near the side of the room, he rested his head on his hand as he sat. You had made your way over and pulled out a chair and sat next to Keith. The red paladin hadn’t moved at all he simply sat with his head in his hand. Keith sighs and closes his eyes. You peak and eyebrow and inch your chair towards his. “Everything ok?” You ask, you were genuinely curious. Keith sighed again and sat up. A small red mark on his face from where his hand had been. “Just trying to surge the confidence to dance later.” You laugh slightly and see Keith look at you sharply,you place your hands up, showing you meant no harm. “You are literally the universe's greatest hope! This shouldn’t bother you.” You spoke with a smile. Keith turns his head around, he looked slightly embarrassed. “Parties aren’t really my thing.” He mumbled out. You shake your head with a smile. You place a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at your hand for a second before looking up at you. “I’ll save you a dance. That way you won’t have to worry.” Keith chuckles quietly and shrugs your hand off his shoulder. After your small talk with Keith the others had eventually made their way to the table. Everyone exchanges greetings and shares a small conversation. After a couple of Doboshes the room grew quiet, The mayor had stood on a tall pedestal he cleared his throat as he got ready to speak. “Attention, everyone. We are all gathered here today to celebrate the freedom of our planet!” Everyone cheered. The team all smiled at one another and the mayor. “We’d like to thank team Voltron for everything that they have done. So.. Tonight we are celebrating with our finest foods and dancing! We thank you Voltron for freeing us.” He paused for a moment. The whole team looked up at the mayor the moment surreal. “Now, let the party commence!” Hunk ran out of his seat at top speed to the dinner table and was back in seconds. On his plate looked like everything.. The friendly paladin’s eyes began to water. “I’m just so happy. It’s not goo.” He sniffles and begins to chow down on his food. You laugh quietly and rest your head on your head watching the Yellow paladin.

As you're enjoying watching your teammate eat you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around as see the Zomsophian from earlier. “Oh! Hey.” You say shocked first. The Zomsophian blushes and offers his large hand. “W-Will you dance with me?” A slight smirk grows on your face as you look up at the tall alien. “But of course.” you reply humbly. You wave goodbye to Hunk explaining your going to dance.

For a couple Zargas straight You had danced with what you thought was every Zomsophian. A women had even come up to you with her baby and asked if ‘you’d give her the honor to dance with her baby.’ You being the person you are agreed, and carried a 50 pound baby for a whole song. Afterwards giving the baby back your arms felt like jelly. But you gave the women a toothy smile. “Thank you!” she cheered as she walked away. You danced a couple of times with Hunk and Lance, you danced once with Pidge, You had surprised her when you took the lead. You let out a loud laugh at the shock and their face.

You had just finished dancing with another Zomsophian, you could feel yourself draining. You had been dancing continuously. You weren’t about to stand there and be afraid someone was going to ask you to dance again. Another song was about to play when the mayor began to make another announcement. “Attention everyone,” the whole room stopped and turned to look at the mayor on his pedestal.”After the next song will be the last dance. We have greatly loved this party. So again we’d like to thank you Voltron!” The mayor raised his fist with pride. At first you were warmed by the mayor's speech but quickly remembered you were a sitting quamck (duck) on the dancefloor. You grabbed the white fabric of your gown and hurriedly got off the dancefloor. The next song already began to play. You stood at the edge of floor and watched the twirls and smiles on the floor. When a memory replayed in your head.

“I’ll save you a dance. That way you won’t have to worry.”

Your eyes bugged out as you again raised your dress and began frantically walking around the room. You searched for the classic red colors. Your (e/c) eyes moving side to side searching. ‘Where could that stubborn kid have gone?’ you mentally ask yourself. You whip your head around looking when the stubborn color shows itself.He sat at the bar looking defeated. You grin deviously as you make your way to the red paladin. You walk up behind him and make yourself known. “You look a bit young to be drinking.” You say playfully. Keith looks up at you and chuckles half heartedly. “I’m only seventeen.” You gasp and place a hand on your chest. “I’m seventeen! Well.. plus 10,000 years.” You grin half heartedly. “You’ve gotta admit I look great for my age.” You smirk, but that quickly fades, you turn to the bartender. “Can we get two Frenkers?” The bartender nods their head. You turn to look at Keith his eyebrow raised. You wave it off with a smile. “Their non-alcoholic.” Keith shakes his head, black strands of his hair falling somehow perfectly. You wait for a minute for your drinks and you and Keith sit in a somewhat comfortable, somewhat awkward silence. The bartender then come up to the two of you with the drinks. You greedily grab your drink and step down from the bar. You grab Keith’s arm linking it with yours. You eyebrows shoot up, his head like a whip as he turned to look at you. You smrik seeing his reaction out peripheral vision. You take a sip from your drink, the fizz refreshing. You walk with Keith’s arm linked with yours, he simply followed. The two of you walked for a bit. You suddenly stopped and leaned towards Keith. Your face very close to his ear. “Do you see Allura and Shiro dancing. Dude, I just got here and I know their pinning for each other.” Keith laughs quietly and agrees, the two of you comfortable in each other's presence. You continued walking, the moment practically forgotten as the two of you walked in silence “Like the drink?” You asked, turning to look at him. “Haven’t tried it yet.” You smiled and nudged him with your elbow, your arms no longer linked. You looked at him and the drink. His violet eyes curious. “Just try it.” You say urging him on with your eyes. Your gentle smile encourages him as he sighs, with a small roll of his eyes, and gives into the peer pressure. He takes a sip. He holds the glass with both hands and hums a response. “It’s good.” Your eyes sparkle.

“Good, now you have to hurry and chug it.” You say grabbing your own drink and chugging the fizzy drink. “What why?” He asks astonished as he watches as you finish your drink in one easy movement. You puff as you finish your drink. “We need to hurry before the last son-” But before you could finish the music changes. The lighting shifts. You look up at the skylight seeing people moving shutters to let a small amount of light in. The lights dim themselves. You look at Keith in the darker lighting. His eyes seemingly glowed. Your own eyes sparkled in the dark. Keith swallows thickly looking at your eyes as your looking around the room.

“Hello again! It’s now officially the final dance of the night.” Keith shifts his veiw from you to the Mayor. “This one's slow so grab someone!” You turn around so quickly and grab Keith’s hand. Keiths eyes go wide, his eyebrows shoot up. Your face appears soft. You smile with a bit of mischief. “I promised you a dance, didn’t I?” You turn around with his hand in yours and you walk to the dancefloor. A small smile he didn’t even know about appeared. You reached the dance floor and turned to Keith. You get into the dancing position and slowly dance from side to side. The dance itself was quiet and peaceful, it was a nice change. You look up at Keith and begin to speak. “I was sure girls would have been all over you to dance.” Keith just sighs and looks up. “I rarely danced tonight. Every time I tried to ask someone to dance with me, Lance would come in and sweep them off their feet.” You laughed a bit. “Hence the bar.” He repeated grouchily. “Hence the bar.” You laughed and wrapped your hands around his neck. You continued to dance. You would say that it was a comfortable silence but you couldn’t tell. You we’re tired after all the dancing and you we’re too tired to tell. You switch your hands back to the normal position. You heard the song coming to an end. You practically vibrated with excitement. You looked at Keith and leaned in closely. He looked very uncomfortable with you in his space. “Dip me at the end!” You whispered. Keith looked at you confused. “Wha-?” You rolled your eyes. You quickly changed your hands to the right position, the song ended and you leaned keith back. Yup, you just dipped Keith. Strands of your (h/c) hair hung gently. You looked Keith right in the eyes. Your eyes had the devil in them. From across the dance floor you heard an obnoxious laugh. You could already tell that it was the blue paladin. The room returns to its original brightness. You chuckle and look at Keith. “That's a dip.” You say. You lift him up and laugh a bit more freely. Keith smiles warmly at you, not with his mouth, but with his eyes. You pat him on the shoulder. “We should go meet up with the others.” You begin to walk towards the group, Keith watches your retreating figure. ‘Who exactly is she?’ he ponders.

The team meets up and begins their stroll to the castle. You and Allura we’re a couple of yards in front of everyone. You turn to look at Allura a tired smile on your face. “Enjoy dancing with Shiro?” You asked with a tired smirk. She jabs you in the side. You laugh as you place a hand on the sore spot. Meanwhile in the back of the group Lance is laughing hysterically with Hunk and Keith. “Keith, my man. I can believe you got dipped by (y/n)! This has to be the most purest day of my life.” He sighs as he laughs tears from his face.

  
The team makes their way back to the castle, the simple and peaceful evening for the paladins would be one to remember. After everyone is undressed and lying down for bed. The white Paladin (y/n) lays on her bed. Her face expressionless. Was this all some weird dream? Was this really her new team? Not that she didn’t like them, but it was all still very surreal.

(y/n) won’t get any sleep that night, but on the other hand, the well known grumpy Red Paladin will be fighting in the training room, thinking ‘Who is she?’ 


	5. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some key notes

(please read important to plot and my emotional stability ;P)

So it's been a while since i updated. Heh sorry!

BUT I'M STILL WRITING DON'T FET

it's just i'm trying to figure out how to work things with the new season 3 and 4 plots. And a couple of my ideas were in the show so heh, i dont want to seem repetetive but i think i'll still write them

ALSO i think im just going to continue with season 1&2 plot where Keith pioits red. It just seems right to me. I'll try to (SPOLIERS) show maybe him start to work with BOM? we'll see how this plays out. I just wanted to tell you guys this. Because I didn't want to upset anbody. 

LOVE YOU GUYS IM WRITING RN NEXT CHAPTER IS LONG AND SCHOOL + WORK IS HARD OK 

<333

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
